Students of the dead
by TheDevilsSwordsman
Summary: Normal wasn't in Akito's dictionary. After all how normal can you be when you have expert military training and still be in highchool, but with the outbreak of the zombie appoclypse, can he use that training to save the life of his friends, family and his crush?
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1:Beginning of the Dead_

It all started one normal spring day. Takashi, my best friend and I were skipping class again. Takashi needed time to think and I did it because he looked like he needed some support, and because I wasn't interested in the subject.

Takashi had a ugly break up with his girlfriend and childhood friend Rei Miyamoto and she started dating one of Takashi's best friends and my now former friend Hishashi Igou. I didn't take the news well, and lets just say we are no longer friends.

As we were standing on the roof of our high school Fujimi High staring at the teacher's cars I spoke.

"Are you alright man, you seem kind of down, even more so today?" He just stared at me and gave a small smile and said:"Akito, shouldn't you be in class, you already got expelled from one school.

I looked at Takashi as I was giving a small chuckle to his statement but looked at him seriously as I told him:

"Don't try to avoid the question, you know you can talk to me I'm your best friend you don't have to put up the brave act around me."

Takashi and I met each other in middle school and became best friend. I later moved away but we stayed in contact and met up during holidays. I went to a different high school until I got expelled because of "dissipline" issues and met Takashi here at Fujimi High.

Takashi just sighed, looked at me and said:

"I know and thanks but I'll be fine, I just need some time to think."

"Sure, just letting you know I'm here for you just in case you know get depressed, give up on life and say "fuck it" and try try jump of the roof or something." I said with a small chuckle

Takashi laughed for the first time in weeks which was a miracle. He didn't take the break-up well and I was glad he started laughing. After we started laughing we spotted three teachers walking to the gate. I looked to the gate to see a guy who kept walking into the gate. I could hear the teachers talking to the man but couldn't make out what they were saying. I could see the gym teacher who's name I didn't know seeing as I was fairly new to this school because I arrived only 2 months ago and didn't get lessons by him, walk up to the gate and pull the man against the gate. The guy responded by taking a bite out of the teachers arm. The teacher screamed in pain and begged the other teachers to stop the bleeding.

After a few minutes the teacher started to cough blood, collapse and from what I'm guessing died because of the bite which should not have happend.

"What the fuck ?" Takashi said as he watched the entire scene unfold.

I however said nothing, just watching the entire scene. One of the teachers, a woman whose name again I didn't know walked up to the now dead teacher and crouched down next to him, holding him in her arms. He suddenly jumped up and bit the teacher in the neck causing blood to spatter out of her neck.

"We need to get out of here now!" I said to Takashi while turning back to the inside of the school building.

"We need to get the others first." He said as he followed my lead.

As we were jogging down the halls of the school Takashi asked:" What the hell was that?"

When I saw the murder at the gate and and how the teacher died, came back to life and bit another teacher I already knew what's happening,I saw this happen all too many times in games and movies. I took a deep breath and told him in the best way possible.

" Does the zombie appocolypse sound about right to you?"

He looked like he believed me which was weird considering I just told him something that sounded so ridiculous. We made our way to our classroom and burst in the class.

"Mr. Komuro and Mr. Kimura, not only are you skipping my class but now you have to disturb learners who want to work?" The teacher said angrily as we walked in and went straight to Rei and Hisashi.

"Come on, we need to go." Takashi said to Rei as he took her by the hand and tried to pull her out of her desk.

"What, are you insane let me go!" She yelled at Takashi while Hisashi stood up and asked him what's going on.

"There was a murder at the front gate" Takashi said still trying to get Rei out of her desk.

"A murder? Are you sure?" Hisashi said as he looked at Takashi in disbelieve.

"What would I gain from lying to you now?" Takashi replied as he tried to get Rei out of the desk.

"A murder, don't be ridic..." Was all she could manage to say before Takashi slapped her across the face. She and Hishasi looked at him, shocked at what he did. I hate people who lift their hand at a woman but she had it coming.

"We need to move now." I said as I walked out of the class. Soon after I was joined by Takashi, Rei and Hisashi. We walked up the hallway nearing a storage room when the intercom went on and the principle started to speak.

"All students and teachers, there has been an incident at the school gate. Please evacuate the school in an..." Suddenly we heard the sound of a door being broken down _."O God, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE. NO STAY AWAY SOMEBODY HELP!! STOP IT HURTS!!"_

After that all that could be heard was the principle's screams of pain and the sound of flesh being ripped apart before the intercom died. There was a few seconds before everything went to hell. People were running out of the classrooms,pushing and shoving everything in their way. It was like a stampede, children who fell got trampled to death as others ran over them, some even pushed others off the stairs to get away and some even started punching the crap out of each other while trying to get out of the school.

"Head to the roof, we won't make it through all this chaos." Hisashi said as we ran for the stairs but he stopped before we could climb the stairs.

"Wait, if there really is something going on we need weapons" Rei said as she broke into the maitanance closet and Hisashi went in.

He gave Takashi a baseball bat and for Rei a broom with the end broken off and made it into a makeshift spear seeing as Rei was part of the schools shoujutsu club. Hisashi then came out of the room with two long steak knives which I thought was a weird place for those knives to be. He seemed reluctant to give me the knives but did so anyway. I felt the light weight of the knives in my hand as a flipped it around.

"What about you? You'll also need a weapon." Takashi said to Hisashi.

"I have a black belt in karate so I'm fine without weapons" he said as he turned to me and asked:

"Do you know how to fight with knives?"

"My dad taught me how to use almost anything as a weapon." I replied coldly at his question.

"So yes I know how to fight with knives"

Hisashi looked a little scared at what I told him but shrugged it off as we ran up the stairs to the roof.

"So what should we do on the roof ?" Takashi asked as we ran up the stairs

"We wait until things calmed down or when its safe for us to move." Hisashi said

Takashi was just about to argue when Rei interrupted him.

"Don't argue Takashi, Hisashi is always right"

That looked like it hurt him a bit but it stopped him from arguing but it didn't stop me.

"And what do we do if we can't get out of the schoool and have to stay on the roof, what happens if we don't have food and water and how should we escape if its too dangerous ?" I asked poking holes in his plan.

"I'll think of something when that happens." Was Hisashi's only reply.

"Oh that's just a brilliant idea I mean its not like there are people out to kill us or its not like we might stay on the rooftop for days, hell staying on a rooftop without an escape route and without food or water what could be better?" I said sarcastically, earning a glare from Rei.

We reached the rooftop and saw a teacher we all recognized as our modern japanese teacher.

"Mr.Wakisaka!" Rei said as she saw her old teacher.

"Looks like his trying to stop us." Hishasi said

The teacher lunged at Rei and she jumped back as Hisashi yelled at her to stab him. She stabbed him straight in the heart but he was unaffected by it.

"No way, how's that possible, I stabbed him in his heart" Rei said as the teacher continued to lunge at her closing the distance between them.

"Rei!" Hisashi yelled as Rei was grabbed by the teacher. He rushed in and pulled the teacher away from her by by holding his head in a lock.

"Hishashi!" Takashi yelled out to his friend

"Don't worry I can take him" Hishasi said while he struggled with the teacher. But then the teacher turned his head completely around.

"Impossible!" Hisashi said as he struggled against him.

The teacher then bit Hisashi on his arm, getting a strong grip with his teeth.

"Aaarghh!!" Hisashi yelled in pain as he was being bitten.

"Let go of Hisashi!" Rei yelled as she and Takashi tried to pull the teacher off from Hisashi.

"Takashi hit the teacher with this!" I yelled as I gave him his bat.

"Aim for the head!" I yelled as Takashi took the bat and began swinging.

"Aaaaaaaaaghhhhh!" Takashi yelled as he hit the teacher against the head with the bat causing blood and pieces of brain to spray against the wall.

"Are you ok!" Rei asked Hisashi as he was grabbing his arm in pain.

"I'm fine, just a scratch" He said as he tended to the wound. Takashi came to me and said:

"Thanks Akito, but how did you know to aim for the head ?"

"I didn't, wanted to test a theory and it looks like I was correct. Takashi this is just like the zombies in the movies, the only way to kill 'them' is to destroy their brains. And if they bite you you'll turn into one of 'them'. What I mean to say is that Hisashi is going to turn." I said softly so that Rei couldn't hear me.

"I know but we can't tell Rei she'll flip and call us liars and come up with stupid excuses." Takashi said as he looked at Rei.

"Well she'll find out one way or the other but right now we gotta move." I said as I walked further up to the roof. I was then joined by the rest of the group.

"We could use the observatory to hide." I said as I pointed to the observatory.

"Good idea there's only one problem." Takashi said as we looked across the roof to see a large amount of 'them' on the roof

"You know I didn't even notice them, thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically at Takashi, while trying to count the numbet of zombies on the roof

"How are we going to get there." Rei said as she held Hiashi's hand tightly.

"We run and we don't stop until we reach the observatory and we cover each other." Takashi said as the whole team nodded in response.

"We'll then let's go, I'm not about to be turned into a zombie happy meal." I said trying to lighten the mood in the group. I'm no comedian and I use sarcasm to mainly poke holes in other peoples opinions and ideas or to poke holes in their self-esteem and to make small jokes but that's in in the humor department. Other than that I'm an extremely quiet 16, nearly 17 year old teenager who has a habit of saying what he thinks out loud, I was born with photographic memory and I'm bigger than most Japanese guys my age, mainly because I'm not Japanese. Which made me the odd one out practically everywhere I went and also caused me to be picked on at school, until at the beginning of middle school where I fought back against my bullies and also helped others who were bullied. The mocking and insults from others didn't bother me but my "friends" who gossiped and mocked me behind my back did, which in turn caused me to have trust issues. Takashi and Rei were some of the few people I trusted and even that took a while.

As we scanned the rooftop to see how many of the there were Takashi asked:

"You guys ready ?"

"Yup."

"Jip."

I was silent but I nodded to signal I was ready as I pulled out my knives and held them into position.

"Go!" Takashi yelled and then we bolted across the rooftop. Rei and Takashi were knocking them away from the group while Hisashi just kept running and I was busy running and stabbing some of 'them' who came in my way.

As we made our way up the steps to the observatory Rei turned around to stab one of 'them' coming up the steps. She stabbed it in the chest hoping to knock it down but instead it grabbed hold of the broomstick and shoved her against the wall and lunged at her.

"Rei!" Hisashi yelled while he grabbed Takashi's bat and destroyed the thing's head with the bat.

"Thanks." Rei said as Hisashi helped her up.

"We need stuff to barricade the steps go inside the observatory and find some stuff we can use." I said to Rei and Hisashi as Takashi and I stood guard, keeping 'them' away from the observatory.

"We got tables, chairs and rope will this do?" Rei asked as she and Hisashi came out of the observatory with the items.

"Sure just cover me while I build the barricade." I said as I started building the barricade.

"Where did you learn how to build barricades like this and why did your dad teach how to fight with weapons ?" Takashi asked as he stood and watch me build the barricade

"My great-grandfather was a US soldier who served in WW1 and WW2. My grandfather was a US Marine , my father was a U.S army Ranger now retired, one of my uncles is a Delta Force Captain, my other uncle is a U.S Navy Seal . My great-grandfather taught my grandfather how to shoot and fight and he in turn taught my father and uncles everything he was taught, and they taught me and my brother everything from their training and the training from my grandfather and great-grandfather. So basically my brother and I are trained as Marines, Navy Seals, Delta Force operatives and as Rangers. They also told us what it feels like to kill someone and taught me how to deal with the stress after doing it, seeing as I wanted to join the army after highschool. My brother and I were taught how to fight, how to survive,first aid, how to hunt and build a shelter, how to look for and purify water and how to build traps and barricades. As for why they taught me and Hikato, well I think they wanted us to be prepared, my parents are those clasical American prepare for doomsday type of people, or they wanted us to be ready in case we follow their footsteps and join the army. Hikato enlisted last year as a Marine. He moved from Japan to America to become one. By the way he told me to tell you that he's here for you in spirit, you know with the rough time your having "

"Thanks but wait but you and Hikato are white and your father is American ? Why do you have Japanese names and surnames? " Takashi asked still trying to puzzle out my family background.

" My mom is white but was adopted and raised in Japan, she taught me how to fight with swords, spears, sticks and oddly enough rocks. She apparently was always the odd one out in her family's dojo because she didn't like to fight with a katana but with a variety of other weapons. My aunt is more of a gun nut so instead of learning to fight with swords she learned to shoot. She's now a seargent in the SAT. And about the japanese surname...my dad insisted that I have a japanese surname, he changed his surname to my mother's to fit in here. So that's why I'm taller and a lot bigger built than normal Japanese guys or did you not notice my height compared to yours?" I said completing my weird family tree.

"Wow remind me never to fuck with you or with Hikato and no I did not notice it. Besides your not that much taller than me." Takashi said laughing as he helped with the last piece of the barricade.

"I'm good, but I'm not invincible, if it comes down to a life or death fight I'll probally use Krav Megra, and the fact still remains I'm taller than you." I said jokingly.

"Wait you know Krav Maga?."

"Jip its a lot better karate. My dad taught me boxing and got a friend who was a black belt in Krav Megra to teach me."

We just finished with the barricade when Hisashi started coughing. I turned around to see him turning paler and paler.

"Its not looking good" I said to Takashi.

He just looked silently at what was happening.

"Looks like it is just like in the movies, once you get bit you change." Hisashi said while sitting against the railing.

"Its not a movie,those stuff only happens in movies" Rei said trying to help Hisashi.

"It might as well be a movie...Takashi help me."

Hisashi said as he looked at Takashi.

"What do you want me to do?" Takashi asked but I knew what he was going to ask and Takashi knew to.

"Help me over the edge, the fall should crack my head open" Hisashi asked now looking worse than before.

"What? No Takashi you can't." Rei looked at Takashi almost begging him not to do it

"I don't want to be one of them!!!" Hisashi yelled out as he started coughing blood.

"I want to die as myself." He said and gave one massive cough, blood spilling out of his mouth before falling on his back and then he stopped breathing.

"Goodbye Hisashi, I'm sorry things turned the way the did between us." I said softly making my peace with him before he died.

"Hisashi!!!" Rei screamed as she held him in her arms, her tears running off her cheeks.

"Takashi you know what's going to happen do you want me to do it or do you" I asked him quietly so that Rei couldn't hear.

"I'll do it" Takashi said as he picked up his bat. He paused for a bit before.

"Rei get away from him now."

"What no he's not dead!" Rei yelled in protest.

Takashi looked at me and I stood up and walked over to Rei. Hisashi started to move.

"Look see Hisashi is fine he'll be ok." Rei said still argueing her case.

I grabbed her and pulled her away from Hisashi just before he could bite her but he nearly got me in the process.

"What are you doing let me go!" she yelled as she kicked and screemed in my arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that" I said as I held her back.

Hisashi stood up and Takashi tightend his grib in the bat

"No don't do it." Rei yelled as Takashi started to prepare himself.

"This is all just so fucked up its ridiculous. And yet its happening. Its happening!!" Takashi yelled as he charged at Hisashi and smashed the bat against his head completely destroying it in the proses. The body fell to the ground. Rei was in utter disbelieve. I let her go and took a white sheet and threw it over Hisashi. I was angry at Hisashi but I never wanted this to happen.

Rei cried for a few minutes before lashing out at Takashi.

"Why, why did you do it?" She asked in a low voice. I knew what was coming now.

"He would've bitten you if I didn't" Takashi answerd back in a low near silent voice.

"I didn't want you to save me. I would've gladly died with him and turned into one of them!!"

" I don't think Hisashi would want that." Takashi said looking down at his dead friend.

"And what would you know? I see what its about, you hated Hisashi, you hated him because he had me and you didn't! That's why you did it isn't it." She said with a smirk on her face. At this point I had it. I had it with her breaking down my best friend and treating him like crap and now she's doing it just after he had to kill one of his best friends.

"Would you shut the fuck up you irritating selfish, bitch" I said in a low almost growl like voice. She and Takashi were shocked. Takashi never saw me this angry before.

"I've had it up to here with you making if everything is about you. If you were bitten so fucking what if you and Hisasihi would be together I couldn't care less if you were bitten and turned into one of them, but you didn't stop to concider our safety did you? You didn't think that we couldn't handle killing you and Hisashi? No you didn't because you don't care about anyone but yourself, the world rotates around you and nothing else. Well let me bring you back to reality, as of right now the world is fucked. People are going to die and there's not a damn thing you can do to change it. Hisashi is dead and nothing will change that so get that into your fucking skull. He died because he was bitten not because Takashi did what he had to do to keep us save. Now if you want to die and be with your dead prince charming go ahead jump off the fucking railing and fall to your death. But before you do, let me make my last point clear. Hisashi was still in Takashi's eyes one of his best friends despite the shit he did with you. You watched your boyfriend die, but imagine what Takashi is going through, he just had to kill someone who was like a brother to him so keep thinking you have it rough, put yourself in his shoos. Now go fuck off and die for all I care."

I finished my speech wishing I didn't say all the things I did but that's wat I felt. I noticed Takashi standing up and walking to the barricade I stood up and joined him. He began loostening the rope.

"Takashi, Akito what are you doing ?" Rei asked in a scared voice.

Seeing as I'm disturbing you I'm leaving and going to bash some heads in, Akito you in?" Takashi said as I just nodded in agreement.

"Wait but you'll get killed if you go out there!"

"Don't start pretending to care now." Was my reply as I helped Takashi.

Suddenly Rei jumped onto Takashi and started begging him to stay.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it please don't leave me alone, I really didn't mean what I said please don't leave me!" She cried as Takashi stopped working on the barricade and held her in a hug letting her cry. I stepped away and repaired the barricade. And then walked away and went into the obesrvatory to let them have their time alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author Note:Hey i'm back, sorry it took so long, exams took alot of my time. i would like to thank everyone who read the story and liked it and those who wrote reviews, it really enspires me to continue. A few errors were made in the first chapter, i intend to fix it as soon as i can. one of the errors is Akito's brother's name. His real name is in the one which is written in this chapter. And know please enjoy the next chapter. Please leave a review., i accept all critism._**

Chapter 2:Escape from the dead

After their brief hug I could hear Rei and Takashi talk and I also heard helicopters fly by which I assume was the SDF who were probally dispatched to protect key infrastructure buildings like water and power plants. Rei tried calling her father but he couldn't hear her and thought it was Takashi because they used his phone to call. He told them that everything's gone to hell and that we should get out of the city. He was a detective at one of the police stations in the area. I could hear Rei cry as she said to Takashi:

"Dad...H...e he didn't even know it was me."

I could hear as he tried to comfort her as she cried. I sat in the obervatory thinking about what could cause this, how we should get away from the school and what we should do after we escape here.

After about 5 minutes Takashi walked into the obervatory.

"Hey man we need to find a way out of here and to clear 'them' away from the barricade to give us a chance of escape, got any idees?" He asked looking at me while I was sitting on the ground.

"Let's see mmmmmmm that could work! We take the fire hose and point it at 'them' while Rei opens the valve and then we use the pressure from the water to push them away, with luck some might acually die from the fall off the stairs." I said as I thought about how this plan would play out.

"Good idea, I'll talk to Rei and tell her what she needs to do." Takashi said as he helped me off the ground.

A few minutes later Takashi and I stood with the fire hose and aimed it at the barricade.

"Ready?" I asked Takashi who stood in front of me, pointing the hose

"Ready." Was his only reply as he signalled Rei to open the valve.

"Shit I didn't expect it to be this strong!" I said as Takashi and I struggled to control the fire hose.

"Well you all look like your having a great time, but looks like you need a bath." Takashi said as we tried to point the fire hose at the barricade

After a few seconds of struglling we finally were able to aim the fire hose in the right direction. We pointed the hose at the stairs for about 30 seconds before signalling Rei to turn off the water.

I looked down the stairs to see if was clear of them and much to my suprise most of them were dead, the fall crushing their skulls.

"Wow, I really didn't think it would do this much." I said as returned from the stairs.

"Hey Takashi remember in middle school when that fireman came to the school to teach us fire drills. You and Hisahi..." Was all Rei could say as she brang up old memories.

"I didn't remeber but I will now." Takashi said as he walked over towords the stairs.

As we walked down the stairs I had an idea. I knew these kitchen knives won't be of much use and I knew where to get better equipment.

"Takashi, Rei can you two make it off the roof without me?"

"Sure but why do you ask?" Takashi said as he looked at me confused at what he just heard.

"I have a plan but I need to check something first, I'll meet you guys in the school building. I don't like splitting up but if we want to survive we have to for now, I'm not much use with these knives and will just slow you down." I said as I looked over the roof counting how many of Them there were.

"Ok but you must promise that you'll meet up with us in the school and you better make sure you stay alive." Takashi said as hy looked extremely worried.

"Be carefull Akito." Rei said softly almost as if she didn't want me to hear.

"I'll try but odds are I'm going to take some risks" I said looking at her shocked face while cracking a smile. She actually thought I didn't hear her. I want to apologise to her but I'll do it later after we're safe.

"Stay safe guys, see you later."I said as I ran off across the roof.

It took me about 4 minutes of constant running and dodging to finally get to the other side of the roof.

"Dammit why does this school have to be so big?" Is said as I ran across the roof.

Some kids alwys used the storage room to hide their weapons knowing the teachers never search here.

"Well I hope they hid it here again otherwise I'm fucked" I said out loud as I tried opening the door. After strugling for 10 minutes opening the door I just decided to kick the door open, which was a lot quicker and easier than struggling 10 minutes with the door.

"Well that worked better than I thought, now time to find those daggers."

I looked through the storage room and found 2 cheap but long daggers and 5 cheap throwing knives.

"Why bring these stuff to school, there's no reason for it...oh wait never mind I should actually thank the guy who left it here."

As I walked out of the storage room I saw Them closing the gap I would have used to escape.

"Well that went up in flames" I said as I looked for an alternative escape. After a few seconds of brainstorming I came up with a plan. I could use the fire hose in this storage room and use it to rappel off the roof and jump through a window on the second story, afterall the fire hose is long and strong enough.

As I rolled down the hose I could hear an electric drill go off in the school.

"Wow somebody is putting power tools to a completely new use."

I was prepared to jump but I thought of all the cons of this idea.

"Well the hose could break causing me to fall or I could enter the window and fall straight into a group of them. Well no risks no reward."

I jumped off the roof just before one of them could grab me and aimed my feet to the window. I relised to late that the fire hose was to long.

"Shit!" Was all I could say as I went through a window on the first story and into a group of them while slamming one of their heads against the ground with my feet while landing.

I pulled out the daggers and started stabbing and slicing away at them with the skills my family taught me. I knew that to kill them I need to stab them in the head and that's all I'll do. I don't have time to be fancy and play around with them I need to finish this quickly.

Stab, cut, evade, stab, cut evade, i just kept repeating those steps while managing to avoid being grabbed by one of them.

By the time I stopped and surveyed the situation all of them were dead and there was about 10 to 15 of them.

I looked down the hallway to see Takashi and Rei with Hirano, one of my other friends Saeko Bushjima captain of the kendo club who also was a aquintince of mine seeing as my mom sent me to train with her father a couple of years back and I also saw the vice captain of the kendo club, Yukino Nayuki who had beautiful long black hair with blond streaks with the most beutiful angel blue eyes I've ever seen. Well let's just say a found her rather attractive which in turn gave Takashi blackmail material. Seako had dark purple hair and the purple eyes to match. I also saw Saya Takagi the second genius of the school and a friend of mine, also from middle school on the floor with blood splatter across her face and on her pink hair tied into two pigtails. I also noticed nurse Sizuka who had taken a liking to me since I helped her with her medical research while I was using the nurse office to skip class. She also had blond hair but her eyes were a brown-yellowish colour, she was a ditz and she stood out because of her extremly large bust size. They all exept Saya stared at me and looked shocked at my abnormal entence.

"Now that's some way to make an entrence." Takashi said as he laughed and looked at me and the window.

"Yeah its an entrance all right." I said as I walked over to the group.

"I believe we are all acquainted with the school nurse Dr Marikawa. I'm Saeko Busujima, class 3-A." We all started announce who we were.

"I'm Takashi Kumoro, class 2-B"

"Busujima-senpai, you're the captain of the kendo club and the winner of the nasional tournament. I'm Rei Miyamoto class 2-B and member of the shojutsu club."

"Yukino Nayuki class 2-A and vice captain of the kendo club."

"I'm Akito Kimura class 2-B"

"Its good to see your skills haven't degraded Kimura" Saiko said as she smiled at me.

"Thank you Busujima-san and I can see yours have only improved, also just call me Akito I hate being called by my family name." I replied

"I'm Kohta Hirano class 2-B by the way" Kohta said seeing as almost everybody skipped him.

"Hirano I'm glad to you made it out I was worried about if you escaped or got trampled on by the stampede. Nice nail gun by the way I'm glad you found something to shoot." I said as I talked to Kohta.

"Thanks, I was worried about you too ."

I know Hirano is a good shot, almost as good as I am and his also a gun nut. Most of the time we talk about guns we want to shoot. Hirano is really good friend of mine but he gets bullied by others a lot which in turn causes me to fight his bullies and beat them down, but they never stopped. I knew that in strict school like this for the bullies not to stopped meant that they got permission to do it probally from a teacher. I also knew Hirano from middleschool and we became great friends along with Takashi and Rei.

"Its a plesure to meet you all." Saeko replied as she smiled at everyone.

"Why are you all getting so friendly now!" Saya yelled out

"And what's with the sempai nonsense Rei, you are the same age as Busujima you were just held back."

"What the hell are you saying." Takashi said as he looked concerned at his second childhood friend.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I'm a genius I can do anything once I put my mind to! I'm...I'm"

"She's still in shock." I replied loud enough for only the group exept Saya to hear me. Saeko walked up to Saya and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Enough. That's quite enough"

Saya stood up with her help and looked into a mirror.

"Look at my clothes..now mama would need to take it to the dry cleaners." She said as she broke down crying into Saeko's arms. As she was crying I talked to Takashi and Kohta.

"So... How did you guys end up here, I didn't expect to find you guys on this floor."

"Ohhhh...about that." Takashi said as he started to explain his story

About 15 minutes earlier: Takashi POV

"Stay safe guys, see you later." And with that Akito took off.

"What the hell is he thinking just running off like that?" I sighed and said as Rei and I started to jog off the roof.

"I don't know but it must be important, he wouldn't leave us if it wasn't." Rei said as she followed.

"After this you two will need to talk. He's probally still angry at you and I think he is feeling down about Hisashi, even if he doesn't show it."

"I know and he has every right to be angry at me. I want to apologise but do you even think he will listen to me or even talk to me?"

"He will. He might be angry but he still conciders you to be a friend and he's not unreasonable... I think."

As we made our way back down into the school building Rei asked me where we should go.

"Home. We can go home to check on our families and help survivours along the way, this is our hometown so we should be able to feel our way through it."

"Takashi you should call your home."

"My dad lives far from home because of work and my mom is a teacher at an elementry school. So they're not at home. They probally wouldn't stop talking if I got a hold of them anyway."

"Jeez we shouldn't be laughing right now." She replied while giving a small chuckle.

I wasn't serious about what I said. When I looked at how bad things were at my school it scared me to think of how things were at my mom's school. We jogged through the halls we looked around at the site in front of us. There were dead bodies everywhere and the walls and floor were covered in blood.

"Its a masscre." Rei said as she looked at the sight in front of her.

"Yeah. Come on let's go I don't want to spend any time longer in this place than I have to." I said as I jogged through the halls of the school.

After minutes of running through the school, avoiding groups of Them we heard what souded like an automatic drill and screaming.

"GO AWAY!"

We rushed to where the sound came from and as I turned around the corner we were met by three others two survivors with wooden swords and the school nurse miss Sizuka. I saw Saya with a drill in her hands drilling through the zombie's head.

"I'm sick of these things. I want my mom!" She yelled as she continued to drill.

The other group and I spotted groups of Them heading towards our position.

"We'll take the right." The girl with the purple hair said as she and her friend went and fought Them coming from the left side.

"Rei." I said as she followed me as we took care of the right.

She stabbed one of them in the head as I jumped and brought the bat down on the head of the other one killing it and sending it flying against a wall.

We stood quitely for a few seconds until we heard someone cry out.

"Oh SHIT!!"

The person came flying through the window and into a group of them, kicking one of them to the grond and smashing its head agains the ground.

I recognised the person as Akito but instead of kitchen knives he now had two daggers and from what I could tell a couple of throwing knives. He then proceeded to fight the group of 10-15 of Them, on his own without breaking a sweat.

Present Time: Akito POV

"Well you know the rest." Takashi replied as I listened and processed his story.

"Yeah, your trip here sounds a lot more peacefull then mine. I contantly had to duck and dive to get away from Them and of course I had to fly through a window" I said jokingly as I compared the ways we got here.

"So what about you Kohta how did you and Takagi get here?"

"Its a long story with a lot of running in it." He said as he started to tell his story.

25 minutes earlier: Hirano POV

After the principle made an announcement across the intercom which was cut short by the attackers the whole school started to panic. All the survivor rushed out of the doors and into the hallways, beating and pushing eachoter to get out. Those who fell got trampled in the mob a learners.

I stood and hid in the hallway waiting for the stampede to pass when I heard someone call my name.

"Hirano."

"Takagi-san. I thought you already escaped by now."

"I couldn't get through the stampede. What about you?"

"I was waiting for the stampede to pass before I moved through the school."

As we stood in the hallway we saw people or what used to be people grabbing and eating other people. There was one learner who walked through the hallway thinking it was all a dream when one of those things grabbed him and ate him. We started running through the school and I was following Saya's lead. I had a crush on Saya for a long time but only Takashi, Akito and his brother Hitaro knew about it. Hitaro completed highschool last year and always teased me about my crush on Saya.

"Where are we going Takagi-san?" I asked as we ran through the hallways which were littered with dead bodies, walking corpses and covered in blood.

"What,did you have something else to do?." She replied. Saya is on of two geniuses at our school and is the smartest student exept for Akito.

"Well I was thinking of going to the staff room..." I was saying until she cut me off.

"That's a stupid idea. What do you expect the teachers to do?" Saya always used the word stupid to insult everything other people said or even to insult people. She tried it with Akito once and when he started asking her questions about science and technology,she couldn't answer even one of them whereas she asked him questions and he answered them all perfectly. She never picked a fight with him again.

But Takagi-san... In..in this situation" I said trying to find the words I was looking for.

"Answer this one question. Do you want to live? She asked as she stopped running and turned around to face me. We were across the bridge that connected the two parts of the school.

"See those kids standing outside the office had the same idea as you." She said as we looked towards the office. We watched as those learners banged on the doors calling for the teachers until the door broke open and revealed that the teachers were turned into Them and started grabbing and biting the learners who stood outside.

"I wanna live! Understand?" Saya said to me as I watched how the learners were busy being torn apart by Them. I nodded my head in reply until my glasses shifted down my face.

"Move it fatass!" She yelled as she started running through the school again.

"Okay.." Was my only reply as I ran to catch up with her.

A few minutes of runnig later we stopped in the middel of the hallway.

"Takagi-san do you happen to have your cell phone on you. I know its against school rules but..."

"I'm an honors student!" Who would we even call if I had mine?

"Well there's always the police." I said but I knew from the look she gave me I was in for a lecture again.

"You really are stupid. Just look how bad things have gotten and its only in our school. Imagine what's it like outside. Besides some people would already have called the police and we haven't heard a siren yet. Which means the police is busy fighting this uproar. And before you ask, No we cannot call the SDF, they are in the same boat as the police. What happens when people all across Japan are eating eachother. There are over 130 million people in Japan. Of those how many are in the SDF and who knows if this thing hasn't affected the SDF." She replied shooting all my ideas down in one go and making me feel the severity of the situation. We saw one of Them coming down from the stairs while we talked.

"Let's get out of here!" She said as we started running across the hallway.

We made our way to the workshop where Saya started gathering some tools.

"What do whe do do now that we're here Takagi-san. Some of it does look usefull but.."

"Shut up you fat nerd. Lock the door so they don't come in."

I then locked the door like she told me to.

"Its locked." I said as I made my way to the table where Saya layed out some tools.

"Are we going to use these as weapons?"

You're one of those millitary gun neards right? Haven't you seen an action movie with one of these?" She said as she pointed to a nail gun.

"A nail gun? Its gas powered?" I said as I picked up the nail gun.

"Well duh! You wouldn't be able to carry it if it had a compressor like in the movies. Jeez so stupid"

"Do you like movie?" I asked as I inspected the nail gun.

"Don't be stupid. I'm an all knowing genius."

Just after she finished her sentence we heard them bashing against the door.

"We have an extra gas canister and extra nails here. Nothing to worry about." I said as I collected the nails and canister.

"How the hell could you not be worried? They're coming! They're coming from the hallway!"

"It weights about 9lbs just as much as an old assualt rifle. But my aim is messed up I need a stock and sight." I said aiming down the gun and looking if I can improve it somehow.

"Are you ignoring me?!" Saya said trying to get my attention

I looked over to see some planks I could use as a stock. I also would use an eraser cut in half and a piece of pencil as a sight.

"H..Hirano." Saya said as she watched the door buldging. Suddenly the door broke and They rushed into the room.

"No!" She yelled as the door broke.

I finished the nail gun just as the door broke down. I aimed and shot one of Them straight in the head.

"Gotcha!"

"Hirano?" Saya said as she looked suprised in my change in character. Usally I'm quiet and scared and get picked on a lot, but I'm different when I have something to shoot in my hands. I started to shoot at Them, picking them off one by one.

"Takagi-san could you please put the nails over there in a bag?"

"Excuse me?! Who gave you of all people the right to order me around?!"

I looked over to her still exited because of the gun but changed my face back as I talked with her.

"Please." I said giving her the friendliest smile I could.

She looked at me as if she couldt comprehend what happend with my personality and it looks like she just gave up.

"Okay" she sighed as she started putting the tools in the bag while I continued to shoot Them coming in by the door.

After killing Them who came in the room Saya was done loading the tools in the bag.

"What do you think you're doing? You should carry something to." She said while looking at me and seeing that I only had the nail gun in my hands. She shoved a bag into my hands and started running off.

"Umm Takagi-san can I ask you something?" I asked her while she ran off to the door.

"What?" She said, sounding a little irrated as always.

"Why me?" I asked as I thought about why she chose to help me instead of somebody else.

"No reason in particular." She said as she looked down the hallway,which made me feel a little down because I thought it would be something special

"Oh, okay." I said as I started to chear myself up by loading the nail gun and set a goal for myself: Protect Saya at all cost.

"What's with the sudden mood swing? Did you come to a realization?" Saya said as she gave a smile, looking rather impressed by my mood swing.

" I don't know and yet I do know!" I said as I turned to look at her with a smile on my face and determination in my eyes.

A group of Them came walking towards the us where we stood in the hallway.

"Hirano." She said, like she commanded me to kill them.

"Yes ma'm!" I said as I took aim at Them and started shooting killing them with ease.

"Wow I'm suprised, you are good for something." She said as we made our way through the hallway.

We stopped at one of the sinks in the hallway which had a bucket with water and two rags in it. There was one of Them in the hallway which I wanted to take out but Saya stopped me and whisperd.

"Don't kill it. I want to test something."

We crouched down next to the sink and she took one of the wet rags and threw it against its head. It didn't respond to the rag hitting it against the back of the head.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she observed how it responded or how it didn't respond to the wet rag and then dipped the other rag into the bucket of water.

"Just shut up and watch." She said as she took aim and threw the wet rag against the locker near It. It started walking towards the locker where the sound came from and kept walking into the locker.

"Do you understand now? See how it didn't react when the rag hit him? They don't feel pain so They only react to sound. I also think they can't see otherwhise he wouldn't walk into the locker."

"What about heat."

"We'll test that if we have to. Come on let's move."

"Are we really going outside?" I asked with a bit of worry in my voice. If things were this bad in the school I don't want to know how bad it is outside.

"What's wrong with going outside?" She asked.

"Uhmmm I don't like walking." I said which was half true. I don't like walking but I didn't want her to know I was afraid of going outside. I braced myself for the next insults I knew I would get.

"This is why I hate fat nerds! I don't wanna hear you complaining about walking until you're old enough to drive! She said almost as if she's lecturing me. Hearing those words took my soul out of my body.

All of a sudden she tuggd on my arm and pointed me to a large group of them aproaching our position.

Saya stood against a wall and I took a crouching position in front of her and started to shoot Them.

"I won't be able to figure out more of their traits if you keep killing Them!" She yelled from behind me. I wasn't concernd about their traits, I wanted to survive.

"Help me fight Them Takagi-san!"

"Why the hell do I have to fight?!"

"Because I'm almost out of ammo!"

"So just reload it, you stupid fat nerd!"

"Be...Behind you!" I said as I pointed to a zombie behind her. She looked behind her and saw the zombie and then she started to scream.

"H..Hirano!" She called as she walked backwards.

I took aim on it and pulled the trigger but nothing happend. I was out of ammo and didn't have enough time to reload.

"I'm out!" I yelled as I started reloading the nail gun.

Saya took another step back and tripped over the drill we had in the bag.

"D..Don't you dare come near me!" She yelled as the zombie came closer to her. I was unable to do anything without ammo in my nail gun.

"Takagi!"

She started throwing it with trophies which were stored in the display case behind her.

"Go away...Go away!" She yelled as she threw trophy after trophy against its head but it had no effect. Realising trophies weren't working, she looked around for something else to use as It started closing in on her. I was still busy trying to reload the nail gun. I was completly useless and I couldn't do anything to help her.

She looked at the drill and picked it up just as It started to lunge at her.

"Go away!!" She yelled as she started drilling through its skull, sending blood and pieces of brain in every direction.

And that's when Takashi, Rei ,Busujima-senpai and Nayuki-san came and took care of the rest.

Present Time: Akito POV

"And that's it. You know the rest." Hirano said as he looked around just in case there were more of Them.

"Damn looks like you two had it rough. I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help." I said to Hirano feelling quilty I left him and Saya in that classroom.

"Its ok not even you could know that things would spiral out of control like it did." He said probally trying to comfort me.

"That's still no excuse for leaving you." I said thinking about what they went through before I showed up.

"Anyway Nayuki-san, would you please tell us how you, Busujima-san and Miss Sizuka got here?" I ask as politely as possible. Yukino was known for her cold personality, it was next to impossible to become friends with her and if you managed to get it right you were either damn lucky or you have insane people skills. She didn't have the nickname Ice Queen for nothing. I didn't know a lot about her. I knew she was smart, good in kendo and is best friends with Saeko, which is one of her only friends. Takashi asked me once how I could have a crush on someone like her and to be honest I didn't have an answer for him, hell I still don't.

"Sure, its not like we have anything else to do at the momentand call me by my name, like you i don't like to be called by my family name .

"Only if you call me Akito." I said smiling at her slightly.

She just nodded her head abd began telling her story.

20 Minutes earlier: Yukino POV

"What the hell is going on? The whole school has gone crazy and now there's people eating each other. Its like some weird movie come to life." I said as I ran through the hallways avoiding whatever they were. I knew I had to find Saeko and fast. She would probally be in the gym, practicing her sword skills. I can't fight these things seeing as I don't have my bokken on me. After a few minutes of running I took a turn and just as I took it I ran into something and fell to the floor.

"Oww what the..." Was all I could say until I saw one of those monsters in front of me.

"Oh crap!" I said as I reversed backwards trying to get away from this monster, until I was backed against a wall. I was trapped and had no way out. As it walked slowly towards me I desprately tried to look for a weapon, anything I could use to keep it away from me. It kept walking slowly till it was only a couple of feet away, I couldn't find anything to use as a weapon.

" I really should have listend to you Saeko, looks like I'm going to pay the price for not listening." I said to myself as I prepared for the thing to attack.

It lunged towards me and I closed my eyes and prepared to die but after a few seconds nothing seemed to happen. I oppend my eyes and saw Saeko standing looking over me with a smile on her face and the thing lied dead on the ground.

"Told you to keep your bokken with you." She smirked as she looked at my pathetic state.

"Yeah I know you don't have to rub it in." I said as I stood up from the ground and corrected my uniform.

"But if I don't rub it in how will you learn and what fun do I get if I don't ?" She laughed as she handed me my bokken.

"Thanks for the rescue Saeko." I said while giving her a small and short hug. Saeko was my best and only friend I had. She's the only person I opened up to and she's the only person I trust.

"No problem but we should really get out of the school. Where are the other students from your class." She asked as she looked at the hallway only seeing those things, blood,guts and bodies.

"I wasn't in class when this happend. I skipped class." I said as I started warming up my arms and getting ready to use my bokken.

"So you weren't in class when this happend?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face thinking of why I wasn't in class.

"And why were you skipping class in the first place." Her faced turned from puzzeled to what I could only call scary and evil.

"I...I wasn't feeling well and needed some fresh air." I said as I felt her death stare and thought of other lies I could tell her in case she saw through the first one.

"Well as wrong as it was it is its good you did otherwise it would have been a lot harder to find you. Anyway are you ready? We need to move before more of those things shows up." She said as her face turned from evil to serious.

"I'm ready. So where are we heading?" I asked because it looked like she had a plan.

"First we're going to the infirmary and see if we can do something to help other survivors. After that we get out of the school and look for somewhere safe to hide." She replied as we started walking throught the hallway.

"And one more thing, to kill Them you must hit them on the head and destroy or severely damage their brain." She said as she attacked two of Them using her bokken and demonstrated how to kill Them.

"Okay. So let's go before more show up." I said as I jogged to catch up to her.

As we made our way down the stairs I saw class 2-B and thought if anyone made it out alive

"What's wrong?" Saeko asked as she looked at my worried face. Her voice knocked me out of my train of thought.

"Nothing. Come on let's go." I said waving my thought off.

"Hmmmm are you worried about a certain boy in that class with black hair and dark blue eyes." Saeko said teasingly.

She got some twisted idea that i had i crush on a guy in that class named Akito, just because i was curious about him. She apparently knew him and he trained at her father's dojo.

The thing is we only talked once and I don't think he could remeber it. Come to think of it it was his first day at this school.

Flashback: 2 Months ago

"This is the 3rd time this week." I said as I stood next to Saeko. A group of 10 bullies started punching and kicking a a guy who was in the same year group as I was but I think he was in a different claas, Khota Hirano was his name I think, while he was on the ground pleading for them to stop. This happend a lot and these attacks were specificly aimed for him. The beating went on for a few minutes while a large ground started to gather and look at the sight. The thing is these bullies were the strongest group in the school and nobody messed with them,e except Saeko.

"Are you going to interfere again." I said in my normal monatone voice

" I can't, the principal already gave me a warning about getting into fight." Saeko sighed

"It looks like i have to.. ." I was interrupted by a guy my age who wanted to move through the crowd. He had the most beautiful dark blue eyes I've ever seen and it seemed to almost glow and he had long black hair nearly covering his right eye.

"Excuse me, may I come through please?" He said as he looked at me with a small smile on his face.

I stepped back, making room for him to pass through and as he moved forward he gave me a smile, which for some reason made me blush slightly before turning his sights at the fight in which his face changed from friendly to serious as he made his way through the crowd and walked up to the attackers.

"Is this guy serious! He won't survive fighting all of them" I said to her but something was off, she was smiling at the sight.

Don't worry to much,he can handle this just fine on his own." She said as she continued to look at the fight.

"It sure doesn't look like it" I sighed but Saeko just continued to smile and told me to watch the fight.

One of the bullies he talked to pushed him and he came back with a massive left punch against the bully's face, breaking his nose and knocking out his front teeth. The other 9 turned towards him and started attacking.

I looked on shocked at what I was seeing. Not only was he winning the fight, he was toying with them. I continued to watch as he blocked and evaded almost every punch and took out the bullies with such speed and strength that it made me think that he could be on par with Saeko.

The fight ended a few minutes later with all the bullies on the ground, bleeding and him, unharmed standing in front of the boy who was attacked.

"Anyone else wants to try their luck?" He said as he gave the crowd a death glare. He then helped the boy up and I could hear what they were saying.

"Owwww who are A..Akito what are you doing here. I h...heard you were tran..sfering here but I didn't th..ink you would be here so s..soon." The boy said as he looked at his rescuer. They obviously knew each other.

"Yeah yeah we can have a nice long chat about how I ended up here after I get you to the infirmary." Akito said to him after helping him up and helped him move around. The attack left the poor guy with a bloody nose and he could bearly stand.

"Can anyone tell me where the nurse's office is please?" He asked the entire crowd.

"Go down the stairs and take a right." I called out to him, something which was completely out of characacter for me.

"Thanks." He said as he gave the same friendly smile he gave me before the fight before helping his friend to the infirmary.

"I guess you were right" I said to Saeko. The whole crowd couldn't believe that one guy took out the most feared group in our school without getting hurt.

"Akito Kimura." Saeko said as she looked at the bloody bodies of the bullies.

"Something doesn't add up, how did you know his name and how did you know that he could take on all of them" I asked Saeko, still impressed at what happend.

"Ohhh he trained at my father's dojo a few years back but moved away. We sparred together once. His brother, Hitaro was here last year. His brother and I are good friends. What's weird is that he and his brother are polar opposites but get along extremely well with eachother, in their own way.Hitaro has shorter hair and styles them in spikes. Hitaro is easier to get to know and to talk to, has a relaxed laid back personality and loves to joke around. Akito on the other hand is a lot harder to talk to and get to know and, has is a serious personality, he does tend to make jokes by using sarcasm, especially when he tries to lighten the mood of people around him in tense situasions, but he is very polite and a very nice person if you get to know him" She said as she recalled what she knew about the two brothers as we turned away from the scene and walked to the gym.

"He didn't look like it when he walked through the crowd."

"Like I said he is a very polite person. Akito doesn't get angry easilly, come to think of it I've never seen him or his brother angry before, but both of them hate bullies and will stand up for someone who is being bullied. I'm suprises you couldn't see the resembleance between him and Hitaro." Saeko said as we opened the door to the gym and started practicing.

Flashback End:

After that incident i got n bit more curious about him. I Saeko about him. She happely answerd all my questions but kept teasing me about my curiousity and after a while she kept mocking me and told me I had a crush on him which was not true.

"Dream on Saeko." I replied in my monatone voice, but the truth is i was a little worried, nobody should die a death like this.

"Don't worry if anyone can make it out of here its him." Saeko said as she gave a small smile before continueing to walk down the stairs."

"How do you know he'll make it out?" I asked her, making dure ther weren't any of them closing in on us .

"The answer is simple. If I'm still alive then he is too. After all his the only one who beat me in a sparring match." She said. What she said really caught me off guard, She never told me he beat her in a match, I thought with his speed and strength that it would be a draw at best.

I ran to catch up with Saeko but I was still shocked.

"Wait you never told me you were defeated in a fight! And now you tell me that he beat you?" I asked Saeko, I still couldn't believe what I heard.

"Didn't I? Ohh well it was a long time ago but yes he beat me." Sako said but I could tell she didn't like talking about it but this was just to good a opportunity to get her back for torturing me.

"How? How did he beat you?" I asked

"Ohhh. Ummmm I underestemated his speed and strength and paid for it. We fought against eachother where he kept staying on the defencive, I thought he was good but still needed training. Turns out he was reading my attack paterns and techniques. I asked him if that was all he got with a smirk on my face, thinking I would provoke him in attacking wildly and win the fight. He just let out a big grinn before going on the offencive just as I predicted but he attacked with speeds I couldn't keep up with. He finished the fight when he gave a downward swing with one hand and I tried to block it but the force of his swing shattered my bokken and his stopped milimeters away from my head. He gave a smile before asking if I gave up which I did seeing as I couldn't fight back. I was in total shock, I couldn't believe he had such strength and speed." Saeko said as she looked at her bokken with a smile on her face.

I couldn't believe it. He shattered Saeko's bokken and defeated her, something I thought was almost impossible. Saeko looked at me and could clearly see I was impressed.

"But that was a few years ago. I'm planning to chalenge him again and this time I won't lose." Saeko said with a smile on her face and an evil look in her eyes. We continued walking through the hallway were 8 rooms away from the infirmary when we heard glass breaking.

"That came from the infirmary." I said as I pointed towords the direction the noice came from.

"We should hurry." Saeko said as she ran towards the infirmary.

We opened the door and saw a bunch of those things attacking a first year student we tried to protect nurse Sizuka. Two of Them started walking towards nurse Sizuka. Saeko attacked the one going for nurse Sizuka while I took out the rest who was busy attacking the boy. Saeko killed those two effortlessly and gracefully, sending the last one flying against a medical cupboard. I took care of my targets quickly and effortlessly, but the first year was already bitten and was laying on the ground, holding his wound. Saeko walked to him crouched down and put her hand on his shoulder while I stepped back and stood against a wall at the back of the room, keeping my guard up in case more of Them showed up.

"I am Saeko Busujima and I'm captain of the kendo club. Tell me first year, what is your name?" Saeko said as it looked like she tried to calm the poor boy who was obviously in a lot of pain.

"Kazu...Ishii.." The boy replied as he coughed up blood.

"You fought hard and bravely to protect Dr. Marikawa, Isshi. The courage you showed is nothing short of praiseworthy." She complimented him for his bravery, which I agreed with. He knew he could run and leave Miss Sizuka to die but he chose to fight.

"Do you know what happens to you once you've been bitten? Do you want your family and friends see to see you like that? If not, then I will end your life here and now. Though it will be my first time killing a person." Saeko said which shocked me for a bit but I knew it was the right choice. If it were me I would rather die then become one of Them. The boy looked shocked for a bit but answered her question with a smile.

"P..Please." I thought this boy was extremly brave,not only did he fight knowing he would die but he welcomed his death with a smile. Saeko stood up and readied her bokken until Miss Sizuka interrupted her.

"Wait a sec, what are you.." Miss Sizuka asked but Saeko interrupted her.

"I know you are the school nurse but I must ask that you do not interfere." She said as she lifted her bokken up over her head, ready to strike.

"After all one of our duties as women is to protect a man's pride." And with that she swung her bokken down on the boys head, killing him instantly. He's lifeless body falling down to the ground. I watched as I saw Saeko kill a fellow human. It shocked me a bit even if I didn't show it but I knew it was necessary. Miss Sizuka looked horrified and shocked at what happened in front of her but the moment was short lived as one of Them burst through a door and ito the room. I stood back from the wall and hit the thing on the head with my bokken, causing it to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"We need to get out of here." I said as I wiped the blood off my bokken with the shirt of one of Them.

"Can we got to the staff room please?" Miss Sizuka asked as she picked up her handbag and walked towards the door.

"Ok but stay behind me, Yukino you stay behind Miss Sizuka and protect her from harm." Saeko said as she walked towards the door and out the room. We walked quickly through the hallway, knocking Them away ins tead of killing Them.

"The staff room? What a difficult request you have made." Saeko said as she avoided a grab from one of the and pushed it against the lockers as she conitnued to walk. I pushed those away who came to close as I followed Saeko and Miss Sizuka.

"But everybody keeps their car keys there..." Miss Sizuka replied while she was struggling to keep up with Saeko. Its probally because of her ridiculously sized breasts . I thought as I kept following. Saeko's breasts weren't small but were nowhere near as big as Miss Sizuka. Mine was a little smaller, not small enough to call me flat-chested and just a little smaller than Saeko's or most of the other girls in my class . Yet Miss Sizuka's breast size was the talk and envy of all the girls in the school. I personally saw it as impractical seeing as it made it difficult to move. Another one of Them was in the way of Saeko and got pushed out of the way by her bokken sending it flying against a window.

"Why don't you two just kill them? It should be easy for you two." Miss Sizuka asked as we stopped at one of the doors leading outside. Miss Sizuka is a bit of a ditz but was exellent when it came to something medical. I liked Miss Sizuka and she took a liking to me seeing as I had to visit her a few times because of kendo injuries, mostly Seako's fault. I could stand my own against Saeko but she always had a way of hitting me on weak points in hopes of teaching me to protect them but it was easier said than done.

"Stopping to crush the heads of everyone of them we come across would be no different than restricting ourselves from movement." Saeko said as she looked through the glass door making sure there weren't any of Them outside.

"We would become surrounded and even with me and Saeko here we still wouldn't stand a chance and they're stronger than humans meaning if they grab hold of us it would be difficult to get away." I added to Saeko's statement while looking to see if there weren't any of Them coming from behind.

"Wow you two really thought this through." Miss Sizuka said, amazed at how we thought our actions through.

Miss Sizuka took a step foward but tripped over a rug and fell to the ground made me give a small laugh until her breast started bouncing around, which changed my mood a bit. Ok maybe I am a little jealous about her breast size and I want mine to be a bit bigger but not that big.

"Oh jeez what was that?" Miss Sizuka said in a irritated moaning voice while holding her head with one hand and with a slight blush on her face probally because of the embarrasing feeling of falling in front of people.

"Such fasion is not suitable for running." Saeko said as she bended down and tore Miss Sizuka's skirt, giving her legs more room to move.

"This is a brand name skirt." Miss Sizuka yelled in anger and protest after seeing her skirt being torn. Saeko stood up looked at me laughed and shook her head. Saeko looked down at Miss Sizuka who was still furious because of her skirt sighed and asked:

"What do you value more your clothing or your life?"

Miss Sizuka sat on the ground and looked like she was throwing a tantrum

"Both!" She yelled as she continued with her tantrum on the ground, the reply causing me to facepalm myself and sigh a groan stating that I was giving up.

Suddenly we heard sounds which sounded like a nail gun being used.

"What's that sound? Miss Sizuka asked as she tried to figure out where it came from.

"Was that from the staff room?" Saeko asked looking toward the direction the sound came from.

"Let's hurry." I said as I ran past them and headed towards the staff room.

As we made the turn I saw two other survivors who were in my grade but in a different class and I also saw a pink haired girl on the ground with a drill in her hand, drilling through the skull of one of them. I also noticed the guy Akito rescued that day with a improvised nail gun he was busy reloading. There were a lot of Them in the area and we had to work together to take them out.

"We'll take the right!" Saeko yelled as she ran right and I followed her.

She started doing her "sword dance" as I liked to call it while I used my speed and strength with my bokken to take out a group of them. Saeko was always more grace and finesse while I was quick and powerfull, but unfortunately I was not quicker than Saeko.

It took a few seconds to clear the small area of Them but there were a large group about 10-15 of Them heading towards us through the hallway we came from. As we readied to fight Them we saw a figure heading for the window.

"Oh Shit!" A guy yelled as he smashed through the window and kicked one of Them in the face and to the ground, crushing its head. He was now in the middle of the group but was equiped with two daggers. He started fighting the entire group, evading every grab and bite coming for him with such speed and skill which I thought only Saeko was capable of. He started killing the entire group with such speed and brutal strength that for a while I thought he wasn't human. The fight lasted a few minutes and after the last one of the group dropped to the floor with a hole in his head I could see who this person was. I was shocked to see it was Akito and what's even more suprising is the fact that he isn't even exauseted from the fight. It was as if the fight never happend.

Present Time: Akito POV

"Ok so it looks like we all came here because of Tagaki's screaming and the sound of the drill." I said as I listend to all the statements from the rest.

"What? But you came in from the roof why were you here?" Yukino asked me. The way she asked it sounded like i was being interrogated by an army officer, well she alwys had that look in her eyes which screamed "Talk to me and I will hurt you".Hey atleast she's talking to me.

"The only reason I came from the roof was because my first escape route was cut off by Them and I had to improvise. While I found a way to escape using a fire hose to swing into a second story window I heard the drill and then the screaming. I jumped off the roof just before one of Them could grab me and didn't realise that I rolled the fire hose down too long and instead of landing in the second story i was now heading towards the first story. That's the reason for my window entrence. Also I thought the drill and scream was on the second story. My plan was to land in the building and look for the person with the drill." I said as I told them why I came flying through a window and into a group of Them.

It looked like she wanted to laugh but did a good job keeping it in.

"It's a good thing you did. You saved us a lot of effort." She said in a frighteningly monotone voice

"Just don't make it a habbit I also need to rest to maintain these perfect fighting skills." I said in a joke which caused Hirano to laugh and shake his head.

"I also just realised how full of myself I just sounded and won't be saying anything like that again." I said trying to lighten up the mood between everyone. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that almost everyone exept a handfull of us were in shock about this whole incedent, Saya of course having the worst reaction to it. Yukino gave a small laugh at my coments and said in sarcastic tone:

"Sure, since all of your skils are dedicated to flying through school windows."

"Of course. Do you know how carefully I had to plan to purposely swing through the window and land into a group of them? Besides a few seconds ago you were telling me that my skills saved you a lot of trouble." I smirked as I used her words against her. She gave a small laugh before looking back at Saeko.

"By the way where did you learn to fight like that?" She asked again with the monatone voice and the interrogator veyes

"Tell you what, if we get away from the school and get to someplace safe, then I'll tell you how I was able to fight like that. Deal?" I asked knowing that this was not the time or place to be having a conversation about my training with a girl I just started talking to. I had to know if I could trust her.

"I'll hold you to it." She said with in a semi- friendlier tone.

"I'm...I'm ok now." Saya said as she stood up and wiped the tears of her face.

"Looks like she's recovered from the shock." Yukino said as she looked at Saya. I nodded in responce.

"I think its best if we all go into the staff room, at least for now. We can take a break and figure out a escape route." Takashi said to everyone as he made his way into the staff room. Everybody nodded and followed him into the staff room.

"Takashi help me move some of these file cabinets in front of the door." I said as I closed the door and pushed a cabinet in front of it.

"Okay but why are we moving cabinets in front of the door? We're not staying here and this is the only way out." Takashi asked while he helped move a cabinet in front of the door.

"Its a safety meusure in case a group of them show up and start trying to break down the door. If it doesn't stop them, it sure as hell will slow them down long enough for us to either reinforce the door,take them out or jump through the window." I said while we tipped the last cabinet over on its side and pushed it against the other two.

"Ohhhh you sure are a fan of windows aren't you?." Takashi laughed and mocked me.

"You know it." I said with a smirk on my face

"Won't they be able to get to us through the window as well?" Rei asked as she inspected our door defence.

"No they won't. The windows are not from the ground up or near the floor like in the Infirmary or in some of the first floor classrooms. These windows are a bit higher up. Combine that with the height from the window to the ground below and you'll see that its far to high for them to reach but low enough for us to jumb out of and not get hurt." I said while I got a snack out of the vending machine in the courner of the staff room.

"Wow man you really thought this through." Takashi said while he was opening a pack op chips I gave him.

"Not really. With the training I got it became more like second nature for me to inspect rooms and see how defensible the are." I said while eating my pack of chips. I noticed Saya coming out of the bathroom with her glasses on, Kohta who checked up on her to see if she was ok looked like Cupid shot him with a gataling gun instead with a bow and arrow. Well at least he's trying to make progress. I thought as I watched the scene in front of me.

"My car keys should be here somewhere" Miss Sizuka said while she looked through drawers for her car keys.

"Will your car even be big enough to fit us all?" Saeko asked while she looked out the window.

"Now that you mention it..." Miss Sizuka said, thinking about her small car.

"Why don't we take one of the mini-busses the clubs use for their activities. The keys are in this room and I highly doubt that someone stole all of them." I said while standing against the wall and drinking a bottle of water.

"Your right they're still here." Hirano said while looking out the window and inspecting the school parking lot.

"That will work but where are we even going?" Miss Sizuka said as she turned in her seat and looked at me and Takashi.

"Well we're going to check on our families. We'll stop at everyones house, from closest to futherst. And if we have to, we'll help our families too. After all that then we'll find a safe place to stay." Takashi said. It was clear he thought long about this plan. It was a good plan but I found a few fault in it. I kept my mouth because I knew that the rest of the group would figure it out once we go outside.

We all heard Rei mumble something and saw she had switched on the TV. Takashi looked at me and I lifted my shoulders stating that I don't know what she said. We stood up and walked over to her. Saeko already grabbed the remote and raised the TV's volume. I looked at the TV and saw the news and could already guess what's going on. Looks like they're going to see why Takashi's plan is not fullproof. Looks like this is happening everywhere and the government is covering it up. Great leave it to the government to deal with this after all they've done such a wonderfull job already.

"What's wrong Rei?" Takashi asked while walking over to her. Meanwhile I and the rest of the group including Rei was glued to the TV, listening to what the reporter was saying.

"The government has started to do something about this on-going revolt. However, the politicians are doubting the SDF's ability to..."

"A revolt!? They're calling this a revolt!?" Taksashi shouted out in disbalieve. Saeko then turned the channel and the TV switched to a reporter who stood outside with police everywhere behind her.

"The death toll in the Saitama prefecture has already exceeded 10 000. The prefecture governor has issued a state of emergency..." The reporter said when suddenly the police started shooting.

"That was gunfire! Just now the police opened gunfire! But what are they shooting at?!" The reporter asked while the camera turned to a ambulance with two body bags, each on a streacher, but the body bag started moving and the people in it sat upright. The police shot at the bags again, hitting them in the head which caused them to collapse down on the stretcher again.

"No! Stay away!" The reporter shouted

"Help!" The reporter contiued shouting and shouting as the camera fell down. We could see some of Them entering the camera's line of sight and by then I knew that the reporter was caught by Them, and that's why she was screaming. The camera went off and the TV screen went white.

Everybody in the room was shocked. I knew it was going to be bad but I didn't think the situasion would deteriorate as quickly as it did. The entire group was silent, we all just looked at the TV wondering what happend? What caused all this?

The TV screen changed from the white to a please stand by screen from the local news studio. After a few seconds the screen went over to a reporter in the studio.

"There's been some sort of problem. F-From now on we'll be broadcasting from the studio here. As you can tell the situation outside has become grave. We advice you to please stay in your homes unless necessary. Once it's safer outside, we'll bring you information about the on-going situation." The reporter said while looking at the camera, you could hear the fear in her voice. The whole room was quiet until Takashi slammed his fist against the table.

"That's all? Why aren't they saying more?" Takashi asked. It was clear that he was still shocked about the news report.

"Because they're afraid of causing a panic." Saya stated while leaning against a table.

"Even now?" Rei asked

"Fear leads to chaos, chaos leads to anarchy and anarchy might even cause a real revolt or civil unrest. The government can't fight the living dead while in a time of anarchy and when people are fighting against eachother. I said while looking down at the ground. We didn't even notice Yukino changing the channel. When we did we saw that it was on a American news channel.

"This unusual phenomenom has spread throughout America and has yet to be brought under control. The government authorities have evacuated the White House and will relocate to a command centre on-board an aircraft carrier. There are reports that this transfer is in preparation for the possible use of tactical warheads. We have currently lost contact with Moscow. Beijing has been set ablasze. London has maintained order, but in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting. Government officials have declared..." And that's when the channel was cut off. I understood everything the reporter said seeing as my dad taught me how to speak and understand english fluently. The rest could also understand because of the Japanese translator.

"Dammit, it looks like I was right. This isn't happening just here. Its happening everywhere." I said while thinking of how we were going to survive.

"But how... When I was surfing the web this morning everything was bussiness as usual..." Hirano said still shocked at how much the world changed in a couple of hours. It was now that I was really thankfull for my family who tought me how to addapt to situastions quickly, otherwise I wouldn't be able to cope with what's going on.

"I can't believe it only took a few hours for the world to come to this." Rei said while she walked closer to Takashi and slightly pulled his arm, probally looking for his comfort.

"Don't you feel the same?" She asked him

"But there must be some place that's safe, right? And soon things will be back to normal." She said hoping for some good news.

"Keep dreaming." Saya said bluntly, breaking down Rei's hopes

"Do you really have to say it like that?" Takashi asked, clearly angry at the way Saya said it.

"As much as I hate the way she said it, she's right. There is no way to sugercoat this. With things this bad already who knows how much more worse it can get. Afterall the global military powers didn't even see this coming and our struggling just to keep order much less kill Them." I said thinking about my family, especially my uncles, aunt and Hitaro, they all are in the military and are probally out fighting these things right now.

"Akito's right about the military. Besides this is a pandemic."

"A pandemic?" Miss Sizuka said. She sounded terrified at what she just heard.

"Its when an epidemic of infectious desease spreads." Saya said, knowing that Takashi didn't know what it is.

"So, the same disease that's infected people here is spreading throughout the world." She continued explaining.

"Like influenza?" Takashi asked. Looks like his finally got an idea of what it is.

"Like the spanish flu of 1918." Saya said. I read a book about the history of pandemics so I knew all this but the others didn't.

"Over 600 million people were infected by it, and 50 million died from it. Also think about recently when people were worried about that new type of influenza. But comparing the Spanish Flu to this is like comparing a Toyota against a Ferrari. This is more like the Black Death of the 14th century." I said while thinking about all the pandimics that happend throughout recorded history and seeing if any of them had an idea of what's happening now.

"Europe's population went down a third during that if I'm not mistaken." Miss Sizuka said.

"Yeah your right, the Black Death was one of if not the worst pandemic in recorded history." I said while looking to the ground. I found no link to any of the pandemics and to what is happening now. This is the first time that people rose up from the dead and started eating other people. Which means there is no vaccine for this. Besides I don't think you can turn back someone once he or she has turned. The best case scenario is if someone makes a vaccine which prevents you from turning once you've been bitten.

"How did those deseases stop?" Takashi asked. I think he finally got an estimate of how bad this situasion is.

"There are a lot of theories but..." Miss Sizuka said but she looked like she was still in shock to say the last part.

"The most reasonable theory is that these deseases killed so many people that there's not enough people to spread it and that's what I think happend with the Spanish Flu and the Black Death." I said,painting a grim picture in their heads about pandemics.

"But in this case the dead are moving around and attacking people." Hirano who was on the other side of the room said while looking out the window.

"So you're saying that it has no reason to stop spreading?" Saeko said.

"But it's so hot outside!" Miss Sizuka said with a big smile on her face. I could see Yukino facepalming and shaking her head.

"Maybe their flesh will start decomposing and they won't be able to move!" She continued giving almost everyone a bit of hope but it was short lived.

"And how long will this process take?" Saeko said, sounding very optimistic.

"Well during summer it takes about 22 days for some parts of the body to decompose, but during winter it could take months..." Miss Sizuka said, while it looked like she was running caculations in her head. Miss Sizuka ma by a ditz but when it comes to medical knowlage, her entire personality changes and then you can actually see how smart see really is.

"Anyway if we go to our homes..." She said with a smile before she was interrupted.

"How do we even know to they'll even start to decompose? These things defy our knowledge of medicine so why bother using it." Saya said. It looked like she wanted to say something else but I quickly interrupted her.

"Takagi would you stop being a bitch and stop shooting people's indeas down so bluntly. We already know that all the ideas we had are fucked and we know the situastion out there is even worse. We could do with a little hope and optimsm so if you don't have something to say that is inspireing, motivational, or actually intellectual which could help then shut the fuck up!" I said, clearly irritated with the way she discredits other people's ideas.

The whole group looked at me in shock exept Rei, Takashi and Hirano who's face expression shouted "I knew this was going to happen." They know how irritated I can get if someone keeps shooting down peoples ideas so bluntly especially in dificult situations where people can do with ideas from others.

"U...Understood." Saya said while looking down. Clearly embarresed that she got scolded in front of everyone. She knows better then to start an arguement with me.

"Sorry about that but back on topic. The decomposing theory is good but like Takagi said, its a little to unpredictable. And even if it works it could still take days if not months for them to decompose. Taking out their vital organs is also not going to work. I saw one of Them who had his heart, liver and all the other vital organs eaten out and he still moved. I think the only thing keeping them going is their brain seeing as its the only weakness that I know of." I said while looking at the group.

"What is important is having a location to make use of after we check our families." Saeko said while leaning against a desk with her arms folded. I walked towards Saya who was still upset about me yelling at her and pulled her over to one side. Better get this over with. I stopped when we were far enough for the others not to hear us.

"Listen Takagi, I'm sorry I had to yell at you. We both know that none of their idees will work but still it helps to have a little hope. Think about it, if we do not have hope or optimsim in our group what do you think is going to happen? Will we able to function well enough to survive? Will we even have any will left to fight? We need hope and optimsm to keep as going when everything else goes to hell." I said trying my best to sort of apologise.

"You're right I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little stressed about all this and I took it out on the wrong people." She said looking very apologetic.

"Ok so we're all good now?" I asked. I didn't want any tention in the group. With the living dead to fight the last thing we need is a conflict in the group. Besides I still need to talk to Rei as well.

"Yeah we're good." Saya said gaving a small smile. We walked back to the group who waited for us before talking futher.

"Should we act in our own self interest, we won't stand a chance." Saeko said as she continued her speach.

"We need to work together as a team." She continued, giving everybody a motivation boost. Everybody readied their weapons almost like we were going to war. I pulled out the daggers and made sure they weren't damaged. Dammit I could use a better pair of knives or even better a pair of swords or guns. I imagined how much easier it would be if I had a sword instead of knives.

"We should help survivors if we can." She said to Takashi.

"Yeah, okay we need to figure out a formation. Akito, you're the fastest and most agile in the group, will you be able to run ahead of us and clear some of Them for us?" Takashi asked.

I knodded my head in agreement.

"Great now Miss Sizuka you Hirano and Tagaki will be in the middle of the group where we can protect you. Hirano you have a ranged weapon which means you're at a disadvantage in close quaters but you can take out as many of Them as you can before they reach us. Busujima-san and I will be in front, clearing the way of those who Akito couldn't reach. Nayuki-san you will be on the left side of Hirano, covering our left flank. Rei you will be on the right side of Hirano, covering our right flank." Takashi said as Hirano and I started moving away the lockers from the door.

"Akito any idees on how to improve the formation?" Takashi asked me with a small grinn on his face. Dammit I knew I shouldn't have told him about my family!

"Its a good formation but I got a few ideas which could improve it. For intance instead of me running ahead of you, let me run directly in front of you with you and Busujima-san at my sides, but instead of being directly next to me, you two will be a little behind me, forming something like an arrowhead with me as the point. That's about all." I said while pushing the last locker away.

"Sounds great. Is everybody ready?" Takashi asked.

"How do we get out?" Rei asked.

"The front door is the closest to the parking lot." Saya said but in a less hostile tone. Looks like my pep talk worked.

"Let's go." Takashi said while I opened the door.

We opened the door and were greeted by three of Them in the hallway.

Hirano quickly took care of Them with his nail gun while we were running. One of Them came rushing towards us and I stabbed him in his head while running.

"Remember don't fight unless you can avoid it" Takashi said as we made our way through the school.

"They react to sound and they're strong enough to break down a door. If they grab you its over." Saya said while we stopped running and looked over the school grounds from inside the building.

Just as she finished her sentence we heard someone screamning.

"Let's go." Takashi said as we all started running towards the area we heard the scream come from.

We rushed to the stairs and saw a group of survivors being surrounded by Them.

Just as one of the survivors were about te get bit,Kohta shot the zombie who was about te bite the survivor.

Saeko and Yukino jumped from the top of the stairs and into the group of them while Rei took out the zombie at the bottom stairs. Takashi and I ran down the stairs, taking out all of them on the stairs while Saeko and Yukino cleared the area near the survivors of them. Kohta stayed at the top with nurse Sizuka and Saya. It only took a few seconds for us to take out all of them.

"Thank-" one of the girls in the other group wanted to say but was cut of by Saeko.

"Not to loud. Is anyone of you been bitten?"

"No." The girl replied to Saeko's question. I looked over to the group to see any traces of bite marks but didn't find any.

"They look fine." Rei said as she started making her way up the stairs.

"Wanna come with us? We're getting out of here." Takashi asked the group.

"Yes please." The other group replied. While they were talking I walked down the stairs to scout the area and see how many of them there are. Well this is going to be a walk in the park. I looked across the resepition area only to see a horde of them waiting. I started counting how many there were and when I reached 40 I stopped counting. I was joined by the rest who looked shocked at the huge amount of them standing in our way.

After a while Saya broke the silence.

"What's the point in hiding here? They use their ears not their eyes."

"Then why don't you prove that for us, Takagi?" Takashi replied.

"Even if we remain in the school like now, we'll be unable to moved if we are attacked." Saeko said as she looked towards the horde of them.

"We need someone to test Takagi's theory but doing that might be suicide."

"I'll go." Takashi said. None of them realised I started walking down the stairs.

"No Takasi I-ll." Rei said before she was interrupted.

"Where's Akito?" Yukino asked. The whole group looked around and were shocked to find me near the bottom of the stairs.

"Akito get back here I said I'll go." Taksashi whispered angrilly.

"Would you keep quiet." I whispered back.

"Do any of you know how to actually move quietly?" That seemed to stop any arguements.

"But why you?" Yukino asked

"Because if her theory is wrong I'm the best suited to fight them off."

I made my way down the stairs and croutched down. While croutched I started moving very slowly moving one foot at I time. Easy there Akito, one step at a time. I made my way to the middle of the room and stood up. My daggers were ready, just in case they tried to attack me.

One of them started to walk towards me and looked like it was about to bite me but it just moved past me. I could feel the sweat drop from my face. Wow they really are blind well in that case. I looked to the ground and found a shoe covered in blood. I picked it up and threw it towards the far side of the room against a locker. The sound it made attracted all of them in the room towards the locker and cleared the way for us. The others joined me and Takashi and I fist bumped. Saeko and Rei opened the door for us and everybody bolted outside. There was one survivor on the stairs with an metal coat hanger who came to join as but the hanger hit the metal stairs causing a massive sound which echo'd through the school.

"Aww for fuck sakes!" I yelled

"Run" Takashi yelled and we started running.

"You two morons why did you guys yell. We could have made it pass them."

"No fucking way. Didn't you hear that echo?" I said as we ran.

"Shit there's more of them." Kohta said as he took aim but couldn't decide which ones to shoot.

Takashi and I stepped in front and took out two of them. After he took out the zombie he swung his bat down, spraying the blood from his bat on the floor. I spun my daggers in my hands and took my fighting stance.

"Don't talk just run" Takashi said

We all started running towards the parking lot in our spearhead formation with me in front, Saeko and Takashi behind me, nurse Sizuka, Saya and Kohta in the middle behind them, Rei next to them on their left and Yukino on their right. The other group was just behind us. We kept running and covering eachother. One of the other groups survivors was surrounded by them. He tried to fight them off but was bitten and was starting to be eaten.

"Takazo!" A girl yelled who was next to Saya. It wouldn't be hard to guess that the were a couple.

"Naomi! Run!" Takazo yelled out while he was being eaten alive. His screams of pain echo'ing through his words

"Takazo!" Naomi yelled again and ran towards him but was stopped by Saya.

"Forget him! There's no point in trying to save him if he's already been bitten."

Naomi turned to look at Saya with tears in her eyes and then broke free from Saya's hold and started running towards Takazo.

"Why? I told her it was useless. Why is she going back for him?" Saya asked in disbelieve.

"I-I understand. With the whole world gone to hell, I'd rather die with the one I love." Nurse Sizuka said as she held her hand to her heart, yuo could her the fear in her voice.

"What kind of doctor are-" Saya said but was interrupted when one of them closed in on her and tried to bite her but luckily for her Kohta took aim and shot it before it could bite her.

"Please calm down,Tagaki-san!" Kohta said as he stepped closer to her to cover her from them

"You filthy neard! Who gave you the right to interrupt me while I'm talking? She yelled at Kohta who had his back turned to her.

"Well I don't know" Kohta said as he turned towards her giving her the puppy dog look which caused her to blush. Damn they couldn't they pick a better place to flirt with eachother. I was busy clearing them who were near the bus while the rest kept them away.

"I envy your close realationship." Saeko said while she took out one of them.

"Sizuka the key!" Takashi yelled after he took out one of them who was about to attack Sizuka. They unlocked the mini bus and climbed in but Yukino was a bit to far out and was starting to get overwelmed.

Just as one of them was about to bite her from behind I threw a throwing knive into its head and joined her.

"Get to the bus I'll cover you." I said while fighting off a few of them.

"Okay." She said and ran towards the bus.

By this time I was pushed back to far to get my throwing knive back without getting into a major fight with these things.

"Akito they're all in." Saeko yelled while she and Takashi was busy keeping them away from the bus.

"You guys get in first!" I said while I moved backwards towards the bus.

I could hear the engine of the bus coming to life.

I stood outside the bus covering the entrance for Takashi and Saeko.

"Akito what about your knive, you won't be able to get it back!" Yukino said while she stood in the bus.

"Ohhh believe me if I wanted to take that piece of shit back I would have." I said while fighting off three of them.

I was about to climb into the bus when I heard someone yell

"Save us!"

We all looked to see a group of survivors and one teacher. The survivors I didn't know but the teacher I knew and I really didn't like him. He never gave me class but the look he had in his eyes sent shivers down my spine which was my body's usaul way of telling me to stay the fuck away.

"Who's that?" Takashi asked.

"That's Shido. He teaches class 3-A." Saeko replied

"We're ready to go!" Sizuka yelled from the drivers seat

"Hold on a moment." Takashi said

"There's some swarming in the front too! I can't drive if there's to many of them bunched together!" Sizuka said with panic in her voice.

"So run them over!" Takashi said

"If we do that the bus might roll over!" Saya said while she sat in one of the seats.

"We really need to hurry! I can't fight forever!" I said while I fought them off.

Takashi was about to jump off the bus and help the other survivors but was stopped by Rei.

"Don't save him!" She yelled

"Rei, what's your problem?" Takashi replied

"You don't need to save him! We should leave him to die!" She yelled

I watched as Shido told the survivors to hurry. While he was guiding the other survivors to the bus, a survivor tripped and fell at Shido's feet and grabbed his leg.

"Teacher I sprained my ankle!" The guy said

Shido turned and looked at the guy.

"Oh...is that so? Then its the end for you." Shido said with a smile as he lift his leg and stomped the guy in the face and left him as bait for them.

"You son of a bitch." I said in a low growl. There was more than enough time to lift up the guy and help him to the bus.

I wanted to close the bus and leave him out there but I was too late and he was already on the bus.

"Ms. Sizuka get us out of here.!" Takashi yelled as he closed the door

"We're off!" She yelled as she pressed down on the accelarator.

"To the gate!" Saya yelled from her seat.

"I know." Sizuka said while she headed for the gate

I could hear her muble something at first and then she said it louder

"They're not humans anymore!" She yelled as she hit groups of them with the bus. She rammed through the gate and out the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3:Dictatorship under the dead_**

I took a seat near the front of the bus at the window where nobody sat. It was far away from Shido and his group but close enough for me to speak to our group. Kohta sat next to Saya and was busy repairing his nail gun Saeko stood next to us. Yukino stood next to Saeko, Rei and Takashi was next to eachother in the seats oposite mine.

"Looks like we made it." Takashi sighed

"Yeah just barely." I said. I was pissed at myself for letting a piece of shit like Shido on the bus after what he did to that survivor.

Saeko took a seat behind me and started cleaning her bokken.

"Yeah that was way to close." Said Kohta while finishing repairs on his nail gun.

"Thank you for saving us. Are you the leader Busujima-san?" Said Shido,who stood up and walked towards Saeko.

"We don't have a leader nor do we need one. We survived because of our team work and because everybody knows their role." Saeko replied to Shido's answer.

"I have a bad feeling about this guy." I said softly but only Yukino heard me. She nodded in agreement.

"Well that's no good. A leader is needed if we want to survive. One who manages everything." Shido said but I could see it in his eyes, he's planning something and it's not good. Surviving this is going to be a whole lot more difficult now.

"You two are going to regret this. You are definitly going to regret saving him." Rei said. She was clearly angry at the fact that we let him on the bus.

"Don't worry I'm already regretting it." I said.

"The city!" I guy at the back called out.

"We all looked out the window towards the city and were shocked at what we saw. Smoke from burning buildings and cars rose into tbe air. You could see bodies and blood on the streets, we could see car pileups everywhere and we were far away from the city.

"Shit!" I said as I looked out the window. All hope of me knowing my family made it was crushed when I saw the city. I began to pray that they were save.

"Look we are never going to make it if we keep going. A guy said from the back of the bus. I don't know his name but I know he's one of the delinquents in our school. He had blond hair with brown hair at the side of his head.

"First off why do we have to do whatever you guys planed to do!" He yelled at us.

"Well that's gratitude for you we risk our lives saving your pathetic ass and now you want to start yelling at us." I said, mocking him.

He looked extremely pissed at me for what I said but kept yapping his mouth.

"You all decided to go back to the city without asking us. Couldn't we have just looked for a safe place to hide inside the school?"

"He's right. We should find a safe place to hide, like the convenience store we just passed by." I was about to say something but was stopped when the bus stopped suddenly.

"I've had it! I can't drive with all you yelling!"

"W-what the hell!?" The guy with blond hear yelled.

"Then what do YOU want to do?" Saeko asked in a mocking voice.

He turned to look at her, he was obviously shocked to hear he could give his opinion.

"I can't ... I can't stand this guy!" He yelled while he pointed to Takashi.

At this point I was ready to fight but didn't give it away, Khota on the other hand wanted to shoot him but was stopped by Saya.

"Why? What did I ever say to you? Takashi said while he stood up

"You..." The guy yelled as he rushed to punch Takashi but I was one step ahead of him and punched him in the stomache with an uppercut. I could feel his body almost lifting from the ground. I gave another punch straight to his face which caused him to fall backwards and crawl in the faetal position, holding his stomache and face.

"Any of you try shit like this again and you'll wish you were left at the school." I said to the guy on the floor and everyone on the bus.

After my sentence Shido stood up and started clapping while walking towards us.

"Splendid work. Kimura and Komuro, that was excellent teamwork. But the fact that this conflict arose simply proves what I said earlier. We really do need a leader. Do you understand?" He said while smiling at us. I however was not impressed by his speach.

"And there's only one person who can do the job,right?" Saya said sarcasticly at Shido

"Well Tagaki I'm a teacher and the rest of you are all students. That alone should be enough to say who's more qualified." He replied at Saya's remark.

"Ohhh yes because your such a wonderful teacher and and even better role model. I mean kicking a poor guy in the face while he was begging for help,you could save him but instead made him a happy meal for those things. That's just wonderful leadership material because I'll follow a guy who will kick me in the face when I need him most." I said sarcasticly earning a death glare from Shido.

"Well Kimura unfortunalty I had to sacrifice that student's life to save the rest. I regret what I did but it was that or the safety of the other students and I couldn't stand and fight a group of 20 of them, it would be suicide." He said.

"Bullshit first off all the students were on the bus at that time, it was only you me and that guy outside. Second you WALKED away from him while he was being torn apart with a smile on your face, didn't think I noticed did you? Third there wasn't 20 of them there were 5, and you could have easilly picked that guy up and ran to the bus, hell I would have rushed to come and save you guys and for the record I can easilly take down 5 of them. You don't have any regrets you're just a piece of shit who thinks he can get away with anything he does!" I shouted at him. I was pissed now I really wanted to kill this guy for what he did. He looked at me with a death glare. I culd feel the anger radiating from his body.

"Well if I was leader I would prevent conflict, what do you all say?" He said, changing the topic.

All the survivors exept our group stood up and gave him an applause. He gave a short bow and turned towards our group.

"Well that's that. I've become leader based on a majority vote." He said with a smirk on his face.

Rei stood up opened the door and jumped off the bus while Takashi rushed after her.

"Rei!" He yelled

"Screw it! There's no way in hell I am going to be anywhere near him!" She yelled. I stood at the door of the bus and stood watch while Takashi tried to convince her to stay on the bus. As much as I hated it we had no choice but to stay on the bus for now.

"If you're saying that we can't get along, then we'll just have to split." He said with a smirk on his face. Shit I really want to punch this guy in the face.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" Takashi yelled

Takashi jumped off the bus and grabbed Rei's hand.

"Wait! You just have to put up with him till we reach the city. Besides its way to dangerous to-" he was about to finish his sentence but was interrupted by Rei

"Didn't I tell you that you'd regret this!?" She yelled at Takashi.

"Look now's not..." They were interrupted by a car or bus horn blowing.

I turned and look to see where it was coming from and saw a bus full of them heading towards Takashi and Rei.

"Rei, Takashi get away from there now!" I yelled at them just in time

The bus hit a car and flipped over into the air and headed for Takashi and Rei. The bus lit on fire and I ran out towards it.

"Takashi, Rei are you guys okay!" I yelled while standing as close to the bus as I could. Burning undead bodies slowly came out of the bus

"The police station we'll meet at the East Police Station!" Takashi yelled

"At what time?!" I yelled back

" 7PM if it doesn't work out today then we'll try again tomorrow.!" He yelled back

"Okay now get the fuck out of the tunnel before the bus explodes. Run now!" I yelled at them

"Okay!" Takashi yelled and started running with Rei.

The undead came swarming towards me and I prepared for a fight but they collapsed just before they reached me. I ran back to the bus and climbed on.

"Sizuka we can't get through here." I said while closing the door.

"Okay I'll turn around and find another route." She said and started the bus.

I took my seat and hoped Takashi and Rei are okay.

"Can I sit next to you?" I heard someone ask. I turned around and saw Yukino standing next to the empty seat.

"Sure go ahead." I said with a smile.

"You ok?" She asked in her usual monatone voice

"Yeah I'm okay I'm just worried about Takashi and Rei." I replied while leaning back in my chair.

"They'll be fine." She said with what sounded like a little more emotion. I gave a small laugh because somehow I felt that she was right.

"Thanks, i guess i needed to hear someone say that."

"No problem. Looks like we are away from the school and relatively safe for now. You still have to tell me how you can fight like that." She said while staring out of the window.

"Damn, i thought you forgot." I said while scratching my head.

"Do you want the short version or the long version?" I asked.

"Short." She replied.

"My dad was a U.S army Ranger now retired, my one uncle is a U.S Delta Force Captain, my other uncle is a U.S Navy Seal, my mom was a professional swordswoman and my aunt is a Seargent in the SAT. I'm fully American but raised in Japan. My entire family started training me when I was 4 years old. By the time I was 10 I could shoot most guns and fight with almost any weapon. I started Krav Maga training when I was 5 and now I have a black belt in it. My dad taught me kickboxing. So while most kids had vacations and weekends, I had survival training in almost every scenario you could imagine. And that's my childhood in a nutshell aswell."

"Wow are serious ?" She asked while looking a little shocked

"Yes I'm telling the truth but I don't blame you for being sceptical. If someone told me they were trained like I was I wouldn't believe them." I said

"Wow you really had a rough childhood." She said

"Not really despite all the injuries and being left in a forest for days with my brother, I enjoyed every moment of it exept one...there is one training exercise which still haunts me and always will." I said, remembering what my uncle Brad put me through

"What training was it?" She asked

"I really don't want to talk about it. I still have nightmares from it." I said while shivering

Then the weirdest thing happend, she bursted out laughing. Saeko turned around and looked at me. Saeko was just as shocked as I was.

"Seems like you to are having fun." Saeko said with a smirk on her face.

"We're just getting to know eachother." Yukino replied nonchalantly back at Saeko.

"If you say so and Akito remeber if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Saeko teases while she turned to the front of her seat.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I yelled in response but the only answer I got was a thumbs up.

"So how was your childhood?" I continued our conversation.

"I'm sorry but is it okay if we don't talk about my childhood? Its a bit personal and I really don't want to talk about it." She said with a very sad face. Clearly her childhood was a touchy subject.

"No don't worry about it. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. And sorry for asking you such a question." I appologised.

She just shook her head in response.

At this point the fatigue from running and fighting all day kicked in.

I gave a small yawn while looking out the window of the bus.

"Tired?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah sort of. A whole day of running and fighting tends to tire you out." I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Why don't you sleep a bit?" She asked while giving a small yawn herself.

"Ohhh I'd love to but I don't trust any of those guys at the back especially Shido. If I slept it would leave me vulnerable and defenceless. And punching one of them and also standing up against Shido tends to make you a target." I said while taking a glance back at Shido's group. He was busy giving some bullshit speach and the survivors were just glued to his every word.

"Your right I don't trust Shido as far as I can throw him." She said while looking in front of her.

"Mmm you're pretty strong, you might be able to throw him far." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Okay smartass I don't trust Shido as far as I can throw this bus." She replied with a light smile.

"See now that sounds much better." I replied at her joke. I could feel how my eyes started to sag at this point and I think she saw it too.

"Sleep, I'll keep watch." She replied.

"What about you? You look kinda tired as well"

"I am but not nearly as tired as you are. Besides if you're done sleeping you can then keep watch over me." She said whlie inspecting her bokken.

"Okay but I only need like 3 hours of sleep, after that wake me up." I said while looking in my pockets for my mp3 player.

"Okay your going to sleep with music?" She asked while I plugged in my earphones to the mp3 player .

"I sleep a lot better with music than silence or in this case Shido's extremely irrigating voice. And don't worry even if I can't hear, I'm n really light sleeper. If something happens you only have to nudge me and I'll be wide awake. And take this." I said while pulling out one of my daggers.

"In case something hapens and you can't wake me up in time." I continued my sentence while laying back in my chair trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

"Okay ao I just have to nudge you when something happens?" She asked

"Yep and I have my dagger in my hand so I'll be ready for a fight as soon as you wake me up thanks for keeping watch." I said while I readied myself to sleep.

"No problem and goodnight." She replied

"Night." I said and pressed the play button on my mp3 player and listen to the song which played before drifting into sleep.

That was the worst sleep I've ever had. My dreams were all recaps of people being eaten alive by them which happend back at the school. Then there were the dreams where I saw our whole group get slaughtered and I was powerless. I couldn't do anything, I watched as all of them were killed.

After that I woke up, sweat dripping from my forehead I looked out the window and saw that we were in heavy traffic anf moving extremely slow.

"Nightmares?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah. I guess I should have expected it concidering what we saw at school." I looked at my watch to find out how long I slept. Let's see I went to sleep at 5pm and its now 1am meaning I slept for...8 HOURS!?

"Why didn't you wake me up 8pm? I only needed 3 hours of sleep." I said in a concerned tone. I could see Yukino was at her limit, her eyes were bloodshot , there were bags under her eyes and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"We need you at 100 percent if we're going to survive this and to be at 100 percent you need way more then 3 hours of sleep." She said.

"Okay and thanks for keeping watch. Anything happend while I was out?" I asked while looking to the back of the bus. Saya and Kohta were both passed out with Khota resting his head on her shoulder. Saeko was in front of us and she was sleeping with her bokken in her hands. The rest of Shido's group were all sleeping exept Shido and a couple of other survivors.

"Nope nothing exept Shido's ranting which is still going on." She replied clearly fed up with Shido's speeches.

"Okay now its my turn to keep watch and your turn to sleep." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Okay thanks." She said while making herself comfortable.

"No problem." I said while setting up my throwing knives. Three were in my blazer's inside pocket and one was in my hand, ready to be used if I needed it. I also had my one dagger in my other hand..

Goodnight.." She said, drifting off to sleep

Wow, when did you to get so lovey dovey? I didn't think you have it in you."Saeko said with a smirk

"How long were you awake?" I asked

"Ohh long enough to hear the entire conversation." Saeko said with a smirk on her face. I was about to say something when Shido began to speak louder and started disturbing Yukino's sleep.

"Hey would you shut the fuck up. Here's people on the bus who are trying to sleep." I told him. Looking at his reaction I could see he didn't like being interrupted.

"Now Kimura that's no way to speak to your lea..." He was about to finish his sentence when I interrupted him.

"If you don't shut the fuck up right now I swear I will take this knive, shove it down your fucking throat and cut your vocal cords meaning you will never be able to give another piece of shit speech ever again." I said while pointing my dagger at him. My threat work seeing as he sat down and went to sleep. Just as I was turning around in my seat, I felt something rest on my shoulder. I looked to see what it was and found out that it was Yukino's head.

"Aww looks like you two are extremely close. I need to take a picutre of this." Saeko teased while taking out her phone.

"Don't you dare." I said, pleading with her not to take a photo, but it was to late. She took 3 photo's before hiding her phone.

I couldn't even answer back, I was too shocked to speak. I can't even imagine what would happen if she showed those pictures to her and the rest. Saeko smiled turned around and went back to sleep.

I looked at Yukino's sleeping face. Despite everything that happened, she still looked so peacefull. She had a small smile on her face which I guess meant that she didn't suffer from nightmares like I did. Wow she's just as beautifull while she's asleep. I thought as I looked at the sleeping figure next to me. I shook my head to get away from my train of thoughts and continued to watch over the bus. The rest of the night went by peacefully exept for the constant honking of horns from the cars outside, but I didn't let my guard down knowing that Shido was on the bus.


	4. chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: City of the dead_**

The morning was almost the same exept almost everyone was awake including Shido. We were still in traffic moving slower than walking speed. Yukino woke up but didn't realise she slept on my shoulder. Saeko gave an evil grinn but thankfully didn't show her the foto's...yet. And of course Shido was still giving speeches to the people at the back while our little gorup moved closer to speak with eachother.

"That's right. Instead of acting out of self-interest, we need to find a safe place and move as a group. For example we shouldn't all go check on our families until we become an organised group in fact, I think the number one thing for us right now is laying down n foundation for our group. Understand?" Shido said while standing in the middle of the bus.

"Hirano." Saya said while trying to wake him up.

"Takagi good morning." He replied still half-asleep

"Why did you fall asleep? And your drooling!" She said while shooing him away with her hand. He wiped the drool op his face and looked out the window.

"Because of...all this." He replied to Saya's question

"I think it would have been better if we had gone towards the suburbs." Kohta stated.

"There are other ways to escape besides cars." Saya began lecturing which was my cue to switch off and stop listening.

"Slept well?" I asked Yukino who sat next to me.

"I think she slept just fine." Saeko said while peaking over her chair with an evil grinn across her face.

"I don't remeber asking you anything." I said in hopes of getting her to talk about something else.

"Now now Akito if I were you I wouldn't be so hostile after all I might just accedently let Yukino borrow my phone." She replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oooh so now your blackmailing? That's a low and cowardly move for someone so noble." I said hoping those words might hava an effect.

"Call it as you might, I still have an advantage and its one I'll use." She said while taking out her phone which made me start to panic.

"Ok what's going on between you two and for the record yes I slept quite well thank you." Yukino interupted

"On nothing its just that Saeko is..." I wanted to say a few harsh words but Saeko fliped open her phone.

"Mmmm where is that images folder again?" She said in attept to frighten me which it did.

"Being such a sweet and gentle soul and helped me kept watch last night.". I lied.

"Okay but something smells fishy between you two." Yukino said while looking at us suspisiosly. We wanted to continue the conversation but what Saya said interupted us.

"Just look at him. He's an example of what I'm talking about. But I doubt that he himself realizes it. I mean, you know what happend overnight." Saya said while pointing towards Shido who was busy carressing one of the female survivors face while she blushed.

"Should I stop him?" Kohta asked while reading his nail gun.

Please shoot him in the face I beg you. I thought but kept quiet.

"What we should be doing is thinking about how we're going to survive. I need someone I can trust. Jeez if only Komuro were here" Saya said, well the last two sentences she wishpered and talked to herself I think

"Takagi, you like Komuro don't you?" Kohta said in a depressing voice while looking out the window.

"Don't say something so stupid!" Saya replied in panic and with a blush on her cheeks. She quickly turned her head to find Saeko and Sizuka who stood up because the traffic moved so slow that she could actually do it, standing next to her seat and staring at her while Kohta, Yukino and I sat and stared at her. Sizuka gave a slight humming sound which caused Saya to flinch a little.

"W-what?" Saya said in response to their staring.

"I'm concerned for their safety. It would be great if we could meet up with them without an incedent" Saeko said.

"As members of Fujimi Academy, it's during trying times like these what we must keep our pride!" Shido began to rant again.

"We must keep our pride! Meaning those two who got off the bus, Komuro and Miyamoto, don't belong with us anyway! Let's stick together in order to survive!" He continued

"You annoying fuck! If you say one more bad word about Rei or Takashi I swear I will fucking slit your throat right here on this bus!" I shouted to him, my anger starting to boil over.

"Now now Kimura let's not resort to violence and I suggest you watch your tone against your leader." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you and fuck your leadership!" I shouted while I was preparing to stand up and punch him but was held down by Yukino.

"I know you want to but for now just calm down. Killing him now will only cause more problems then it will solve." She wishpered. She was right, if I killed him know the rest of the survivors will attack causing a war on the bus. I sat back down and tried controlling my anger.

"He's seriously insane." Saya said while Shido continued his ranting while giving a small smirk at me which he thought I didn't notice.

"Yeah, he certainly is. He's comperable to a recruitment officer of some religious cult." Saeko added.

"Compareble? I wish. Nope that's exacly what he's doing. Just look at those idiots who are listhening to the crap he's saying. He just created a cult overnight. And this kids marks the birth of the shido religion. Later we'll see them wearing special robes and caring special necklaces marking their religious affiliation." I said, trying to sort of lift the depressing mood which came with those words.

"Look at the situation outside. In order to escape I think we'll need to leave the bus. Somehow we must make it past Onbetsu Bridge and get to the east police station." Saeko said

"Where do you all live?" Sizuka asked.

"My house is in the same area as Komuro's on the other side of the bridge." Saya said.

"Mine too exept its a lot futher away from theirs." I said

"Ummm my parents aren't in the neighborhood, but I'll follow Takagi to the end of the world." Kohta said while standing up.

"Where is your family Hirano?" Saeko asked

"My dad is in Amsterdam buying supplies since he's a jewel merchant. My mom is a fasion designer and she's been in Paris..." Kohta said before he was interupted by Saya

"What the?! What time period did this character sheet come from?" Saya yelled.

"If we were in a manga, your dad would be the captain of a foreign cruise ship." Sizuka said while giggling.

"Actually, that was my grandpa. My grandma was a violinist." Kohta said while scrating his head and laughing ackwardly.

"It...It all fits..." Saya said while sitting knees bent on the floor and holding her head. Sizuka pulled the brake and climed out of the driver's seat.

"So, what are you guys going to do? I wanna come too." She said. Looks like nobody wanted to stay with that lunatic on the bus.

"You do?" Saya asked suprised.

"My parents are both dead and my realatives live far away. Its rude for me to say this but I don't really like Shido." She said in her own ditzy manner. Her words caused are entire group to laugh a bit.

"Then what should we do?" Saeko asked

"Simple get off this bus cross over the bridge and head for the east police station, meet up with Takashi and Rei and get some place to stay for the night and then we head out and find our families in the mmorning"I said while Yukino and I stood up to stand next to the rest of the group.

"What's wrong, you guys? We should work together." Shido said while he turned his attention towards us.

"Thanks, but no thanks Mr. Shido. We've got our own agenda. Sorry but this isn't a field trip so we have no reason to stay with you. Saya replied. Shido kept his smile but he couldn't hide the anger in his eyes. The guy I punched last night was standing in his seat and was extremely pissed.

"Oh? If you decide to leave, then feel free to do so, Takagi. Japan is the land of the free after all." Shido said but I got a bad feeing when he licked his lips.

"But it'd be bad if you went Miss Marikawa and you too Miss Nayuki. In this situation losing our medic would be a big problem and we need somone like Miss Nayuki to protect us and teach us how to defend ourselves. So how about it?" Shido said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Over my dead body!" I yelled

"Now Kimura I wasn't talking to you." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"I'll ask again, won't you two stay? These survivors are relying on you" He said while walking towards the front of the bus. I was ready to attack. I looked behind me to make sure Yukino and Sizuka were near the door but I could see the fear in Yukino's eyes, what he had said or what he actually meant terrified her. He was getting closer and closer. I readied myself to attack but before I could, nail flew past my head, grazes Shido's cheak and lodged itself in on of the seats. I turned around to find the shooter and saw Kohta aiming at Shido with his nail gun. Everybody on the bus was shocked. Shido clutched the cheek which the nail grazed in pain and looked shocked at Kohta who was the one who shot him.

"Hi-Hirano?" He asked.

"It's not like I missed. I missed on purpose." Kohta replied in a very low dark voice which was out of character. For Kohta to react like this, Shido must have done something to push him and I don't think it was the bus incedent.

"S-since when have you become so vio--" Shido was about to say before he was interupted.

"How many corpses do you think took out back at the school? You know, you've always treated me like crap! You were the one who told the bullies at school to pick on me and kick me around. You even payed them if I bled or couldn't walk. And if that wasn't enough you always made fun of me in class. Aktio wasn't there to help me because he took a different subject and that was your oppertunity to pick on me! But I put up with it. I put up with it for so long! I wanted to be normal, so I kept putting up with it! But now I don't need to anymore. Normal doesn't count for shit in this world anymore! That's why...I can kill. I can kill the living too." Hirano snapped but I wasn't paying attention. My mind went blank. All this time I wondered why they picked on him and why was it always him that got the crab beat out of him everyday. I've spent 2 months trying to figure it out and trying to find who's responsible for putting my friend through hell and now I've found that person.

"Hirano, t-thats..." Shido said while slowly retreating to the back of the bus.

"Busujima-sempai, you should get off first. I'll gaurd the rear!" Khota said while keeping his gun aimed at Shido.

"You're a good man,Hirano." Saeko said before climbing off the bus. Sortly after her followed everyone else exept Kohta and I.

"You too Akito, I'll be fine." Kohta said

"No it's okay get off first I'll follow shortly." I said but my voice sounded different it was filled with anger.

"Akito I said it's fine." Kohta said but he looked a little scared

"Kohta get off the bus now!" I said, my voice causing him to panic but he did what I said. I've never felt like this before this wasn't some normal anger this was pure white rage and hate for that one single person.

"So it was you." I said in a low dark voice which made Shido flinch and walk backwards.

"You're the one who made my friend's life miserable, you're the one who caused all his pain and suffering." I continued.

"N-no its not like that, the other kids and I were just having fun, we didn't mean any harm." Shido said in panic from the back of the bus.

"Okay now its my turn to show you my definition of fun." I said and started moving foward.

Shido was trying to persude me to stop but I wasn't listening. I had one thing on my mind and that was me beating the crap out of him. It felt like forever before I finally got to him. At that point he started begging me to stop.

He's begging didn't help him at all all and before he knew it, he got a fist in the face. I didn't stop there, I continued to kick and punch at the body on the ground without holding back. After a while I stopped to admire my handywork. The once snake-eyed teacher now looked like something out of a horror movie. He had a busted nose, his eyes were swollen shut, his face was bruised and swollen and there were multiple cuts on his face. I made my way to the exit of the bus but stopped at the door.

"If I ever see you again I will kill you." I said and jumped off the bus and gave a slight sprint to catch up with the others.

It was almost sunset when we finally got on the bridge but unfortunatly we weren't the only ones.

"First Shido now this? Man can this day get any worse?" I sighed while looking at the large group of Them in front of us.

Those who could fight started the assault. Saeko an Yukino were next to each other taking out a large number of them. Kohta was on the other side, taking out targets with his gun. And I was on the opposite side, killing those on my side. Sizuka and Says were standing behind us.

A few minutes later and the fight was taking its toll on us. Saeko and Yukino were moving a lot slower, Khota was nearly out of nails and I was beginning to slow down.

"Damn they just don't stop." Yukino said, breathing heavily.

"Shit, I'm out of nails!" Khota shouted

Shit! Should we run back?

"Do you guys hear that?" Saeko asked

There was a strange humming noise which got louder and louder. A few seconds later a bike with two people ramped over our heads and landed on one of them. A closer look at the people and I saw that it was Takashi and Rei.

"Who's making an entrance now?" I yelled at him while he was drifting around, knocking down zombies. Rei jumped off and joined Yukino.

Takashi threw what looked like a pistol to Khota who instantly put it to good use. A few minutes later and we killed all of them on the bridge.

"What happend to meeting at the police station?" I asked while we all gathered together.

"It went up in flames almost like Kohta's love life?" Takashi joked while pointing a finger at Khota.

"Excuse me i'm standing right here." Kohta said, not impressed with Takashi's joke.

"Its good to see that you guys are safe." Rei added to the conversation.

"Yeah its a lucky thing you guys got here, we were being overwhelmed." Saya said.

"Says the one who weren't fighting." Yukino teased at Saya.

"Guys its getting late, and from the looks of it we won't be able to cross the bridge now." I said, bringing everybody back to the situation.

"We should find a place to spend the night." Saeko said.

"I think i can help with that. I have a friend who lives close by she gave my a key to her home, i look after it and clean it when she's away on businesses."Sizuka said.

"Ok I'll take the bike with Sizuka and make sure the house is safe for us, while we do that Akito will guide you to the house."

"Sure, I'll make sure they're safe." I said while taking out my daggers and cleaning them.

"Ok then, see you guys later and be safe." Takashi said while climbing on the bike with Sizuka and driving off.

"Ok gang lets go, i don't want to be out here when the sun set's." I said and walked in the direction off the house Sizuka talked about. The rest of the group followed and i thought now is as good a time as any to apologise to Rei for what happened on the roof back at school.

"Hey Rei, can i talk to you quickly?" I asked. Rei looked a little scared but walked to the front if the group to listen to what I have to say.

"Listen Rei about what happebd on the roof at school, i just want to say I'm sorry for everything i said, it was wrong for me to yell at you like that." I said and in classic Japanese fashion did a small bow to show that I'm sorry.

"Its ok and I'm the one who sould be apologising, i said terrible stuff to Takashi and you were right i only thought about myself and I'm sorry for everything." Rei replied.

"Ok so we good now?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"We're good." She replied with a smile.

The rest of the walk went by without incedent and before we knew it we were at the house where Takashi and Sizuka were waiting for us.

The house looked more like a mansion and had a high fence around the property. In the driveway stood a military issued humvee.

"What the fuck is a thing like this doing here?" Kohta and i almost shouted.

" Ohhh i forgot to tell you that she has a truck in her driveway that's thiiiiis big." Sizuka said while using her hands to show us how big the truck is.

Apart from the mansion and the humvee, there was a convenience store a few blocks away.

Definitely have to go there tomorrow.

" Well guys lets get inside, lock the doors and rest for the night." I said while walking inside the house. The rest of the gang followed and quickly made themselves at home. The girls almost instantly ran for the bath, leaving us guys outside to explore the rest of the house

"Hey guys, come look what i found." Kohta yelled from upstairs.

Takashi and i rushed upstairs and saw Khota struggling to open a locker. Next to him was a cupboard with some anmo boxes in it and right next to the cupboards there was another bigger locker.

"The girls sound like they're having fun." Takashi said while listening to the girls who sounded like they were busy playing instead of bathing.

"Wanna go peak on them like real men should?" Khota asked whith a mischievous look on his face.

" I don't want to die yet." Takashi said while laughing it off

"Ok suit yourself, Akito are you in?" Khota asked whike giving that evil grin.

"Tell you what if you go first, get caught and walk up here alive wihout a scratch than I'll do it." I said while standing next to the locker

"On a other subject the person living here must be extremely rich or must have married someone who is to be able to afford this." Takashi said while starring at the safe.

Takashi and Khota were busy opening the locker with a crowbar while i looked through the bedroom to see if i can find the keys to open the lockers.

"Ok one...two...three!!" Khota yelled before he and Takashi pulled the crowbar and broke open the locker.

"Holy shit." I said while looking in the locker. When Khota saw what was in the locker, his eyes lit up and he looked like someone gave him a million bucks.

Inside the locker was a M1A1 Springfield super match.

" The M1A1 Springfield super match, this beast is semi-auto and has a 20 bullet magazine, well thats ok since the M14 full auto series is just a waste of bullets. This is fucking illigal in Japan Dude!" Khota said with that evil expression on his face while talking to Takashi.

"Now way this is a Knight's SR-25 enhanced match rifle, wait no you can't get this in Japan so it must be a modified AR-10 oh this is so my gun Khota said while looking through the scope. Meanwhile Takashi was busy trying to get his attention.

"Takashi, he's gone, there's nothing you can do" i said while putting my hand on his shoulder and looking down.

"Ohhh look there's a crossbow in this locker. Its a descendant of the one Robin hood used, The Barnett Wildcat C5, this fucking thing can kill a bear."

Meanwhile Takashi walked to the locker and picked up a shotgun, which instantly got Khota's attention.

"Thats an itacha M-37 riot shotgun, that beauty was made by the Americans and played a huge role in the Vietnam war !" Khota yelled from excitement.

While those two were busy talking about the guns i tried to open the other locker.

Acting on a hunch i tried to pull the locker door open, which surprisingly worked.

"Dude how the hell did you open the locker?" Takashi asked.

"Well you see you take the handel and pull it, almost like opening a door." I said sarcasticly while Takashi flipped me the bird

Turning my attention back to the big ass locker. Inside I found a european style short sword, a desert eagle, and the most shocking a FN2000 assault rifle. And with it came tons of ammo and 20 extra throwing knives.

Well shit i think i know who lives here

"Holy shit dude that's a awesome fucking assault rifle." Kohta said while i picked it up.

"Yeah i know, this is the assault rifle i used for training and is my favourite assault rifle." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well anyway it looks like you already got your weapons." Khota said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well its obvious that you'll take the FN F2000 seeing as you have experience with it, the desert eagle is a awesome pistol but i dont think anyone here can handle even one of them, and we can't fight that well with swords exept Bushujima-san and Nayuki-san and i dont think they will use a european sword ." Khota said while Takashi was loading all the ammo in duffel bags which were lying ander the tables.

" But man we've got tons of ammo for all the guns, even for the desert eagle, Akito you are a lucky son of a bitch the FN F2000 uses 5.56mm rounds and we have a lot of 5.56mm ammo, even more than the 7.62mm and you are the only one using a 5.56mm compatible gun." Khota said with a smile.

After we got all the ammo and guns out of the safe, we decided to load rounds in the magazines. It was already dicided that i would get the FN F2000 with the desert eagle and the throwing knifes, Takashi will take the shotgun and Khota will take the AR-10.

"Hey Takashi, give us a hand, its a pain in the ass to load clips." Khota said while finishing up a clip.

"Ok but it looks like you guys are pros at this, well obviously Akito. Have you done this before on air guns?" Takashi asked.

"Nope i did this with real guns." Khota repied with a evil grin on his face.

"Woah you geld a real gun before?!" Takashi asked.

"Well yeah, i went to America for a vacation with my family i got training for a whole month by a professional instructor from blackwater. That guy used to be a Delta Force Captain!" Khota said with excitement in his eyes

"You're only an expert when it comes to this kind of thing, eh? I'm so glad to be on your side." Takashi said with a relieved grin on his face

"So which of the two if you are better, you or Akito?" Takashi asked Khota.

"Well to be honest I'm pretty good but Akito, his a fucking monstor." Khota began

"Sitting right here, you know." I said nonchalantly while loading up the last of the 13 FN 2000 magazines

"Right sorry, anyway Aktio has been training for years but there's a limit to how good you can get with training, he is a natural master when it comes to these stuff, from hand-to-hand and close-quater-combat to sniping.

Its almost like he was born with these talents." Khota finished describing me.

"Yeah I'm so glad I'm on both your sides." Takashi said looking like he was scared.

"On a different note who the hell is Miss Sizuka's friend? These guns are definitely illigal." Takashi asked.

"Technically speaking, it's not illegal if you buy the parts separately, but it is illigal if you assemble them." Khota replied

"Well she's probably a member of the poice swat team, or part of the SDF or part of the special forces, the SAT, miss Sizuka did mention that her friend was in the SAT." Khota answered while finishing up the rest of the clips.

Now i definitely know who lives here.

"Everything's fine if you work for the police, huh?" Takashi said while inspecting his shotgun.

Our attention was again drawn to the girls downstairs who were finished bathing.

"Looks like they're done." Takashi said while placing the guns on the bed.

"Yeah it looks like its our turn." I said while placing my weapons in a duffel bag.

We heard the girls coming up the stairs to find out where we were.

"Where the hell did you guys find all these guns? Saya asked when she saw the guns.

"Ohhh we found it in the locker and in the safe" Khota answered.

"Yeah, you guys need to come collect your guns."Takashi added

Once all the girls were upstairs in the bedroom, we put the weapons on display..

"Ok now you guys needs to decide who will use guns, we already got ours." Khouta said which made the girls very uncomfortable.

"Saeko and Yukino we have a western style short sword, would any of you use it?" Khota asked.

"I don't think so, we don't have the experience for it, but i think Akito does." Saeko said.

"Great now i feel like I'm overpowered." I replied while seathing the sword.

"So now you have to decide on guns." Takashi said

"I'm fine with my bokken." Saeko said

"I'm fine with nothing." Saya said while walking off the stairs.

"Uhmmm is it ok if i don't use a gunl?" Sizuka asked in her usual dizy way.

"Sure, use whatever your comfortable with." Takashi replied with a smile

"I think I'll use this." Rei said and picked up the Springfield.

"Ok Khota will walk you through the gun and teach you how to use it." I said while setting the scope of the Springfield.

"I'll take this." Yukino said while picking up the crossbow.

"Ok, than I'll teach you how to use it." I said while a smile on my face.

"Sure." She replied back whle inspecting the crossbow.

"You know, the crossbow is one of the best weapons to have now. Its silent so it won,t attrack attention, its light meaning it won't slow you down and the best part is that we can always make more bolts if you are getting low on ammo." Khota said while helping Rei with the reloading process.

"Yeah his right and i know how to make croosbow bolt...s." i said until i remembered that on Christmas vacation where Hitaro and i had to stay in the forest and make crossbow bolts.

Flashback: Two years ago

"Ok guys for your next training you will be survivung in the forest until you guys can make 10 crossbow bolts, suing only your knives and wood you found from trees." Uncle Brad said while standing in front of the log cabin with a cigarette in his mouth

"Finally something easy!" Hikato shouted

"Ohhh you'll see, it's not that easy. Remember i want the bolts to be perfectly straight." Uncle Brad replied

"Well it can't be that hard." I said while inspecting my knife.

"Ohhh we'll see. Now off you go, don't come back until you made 10 straight bolts." Uncle Brad said before walking into his cabin and closing the door

One week later:

Come on you two, i thought you said this was going to be easy." Uncle Brad said

"Come one give us a break uncle. We've been out in the forest for a week and we only could make 8 straight bolts." Hitaro replied back

"Nope you guys will stay outside until you can make a perfect crossbow bolt everytime." Uncle Brad said with a smile.

It took us 5 hours later, in a blizzard to actually find the correct technique to make perfect crossbow bolts.

"Never ever again. I'm never ever making another crossbow bolt ever again." I said while knocking on our uncles door.

"Ohhh i'm gonna make another one." Hitaro replied with a smile on his face.

"Wait are you serious?" I replied

" Yes i am...So i can fucking shoot his fucking face in with it!" Hitaro replied. His expression changed from smiling and happy to that of what i would imagine of a evil serial killer.

"Well i appreciate the offer of a crossbow bolt in the face, i think i'm gonna have to take a pass in that." Uncle Brad replied.

"Soo did you guys make a crossbow bolt yet or are you still trying to beg because you guys look like you just took a hike through hell."

"Here's your fucking crossbow bolt you sadistic piece of shit!" Hitaro shouted while giving him the bolt.

"Wow you guys finally figured out how to make a perfect crossbow bolt but seeing as Hitaro has been extremely friendly whith me, now you have to make 20 more. Now off you go." Uncle Brad replied with a sadistic smile on his face.

"You can't be serious! There's a fucking blizzard, we won't survive outside!" I shouted

"Keep on complaining and i'll make it 40 bolts." Uncle Brad said while walking back into his cabin.

Present time:

"O God no not again no no no no not again..." I continued to whisper to myself.

"Ummmmm Akito are you ok?" Yukino asked while she touched me on the shoulder.

"Yeah fine just peachy you know." I replied nervously.

"Anyway lets go downstairs, i think the food is almost ready." Yukino said while walking down the stairs.

The rest if us followed and took a seat at the table where our dinner was waiting.

"So who made the food?" Takashi asked while slurping down his plate of pasta.

"Ohh that would be Saeko." Replied Yukino who was trying her best not to eat like Takashi.

"Thanks for the food." Rei Said before finishing her plate.

"Its a pleasure." Saeko said before finishing her dinner.

The rest of the dinner went by quietly. After dinner we made our way to the living room to discuss what we were going to do tomorrow.

"Ok guys, do you have any ideas for tomorrow?" Takashi asked.

"I think we need to resupply our food and water." Saeko said.

"Yeah that souds like a good idea, Khota and i also need to teach you guys how to work with guns, but before that, i want to check out the convenience store down the road, to see if it has anything we can use, if we're lucky we'll be able to grab enough food and water along with other supplies." I said while drinking a glass of water.

"Ok, I'll go with you tomorrow, while Khota will stay here with the girls, in case something happens." Takashi said.

"We also need to decide who will keep watch tonight." Yukino said while taking a glass to the kitchen.

"Well i guess it will be me, Takashi and Khota. Its now almost 7 pm, if we all go to bed at 8pm and we all wake up at 8am, it would mean that the three of us must each complete a 4 hour shift if we devide it equally."

"Sounds about right, but who will take the first shift, you, me or Khota?"

"Since Khota needs to look after the girls tomorrow he'll get first shift so that he can get enough sleep for tomorrow, I'll take second shift and Takashi will take last shift."

"Sounds great, so now i think the guys needs to go take a bath before we go sleep." Takashi said while standing up and stretching his legs.

"We've got one more problem." Saya said while fixing her glasses.

"What is it Takagi?" Takashi said.

"There is not enough room in the house for all of us, there are only three bedrooms, where are we all going to sleep?" Saya asked.

"Akito any suggestions?" Takashi asked.

"Akito and Yukino will share a room." Saeko said.

"'Yip sounds about right." Takashi said

"Totally agree." Rei said

"Couldn't agree more." Saya said

"No problem here." Khota said

"Woah don't we have a say in this?" Yukino said, trying to hide her blush.

"No." The rest replied.

"Akito you need to decide who the rest are going to share a room with." Takashi said while giving me a thumbs up.

" Well let's see, I'm going to place each figther in a room with somebody who can't really fight, Saeko and Miss Sizuka will share a room, Tagaki and Khota will share a room and finally Rei and Takashi will share a room." I said while standing up and walking to the bathroom leaving the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Night of the dead

After what felt like the best bath in my life, it was time to hit the hay . Luckily i had a vest under my shirt which i could sleep in along with a sweatpants which i wore under my school pants. While walking towards the bedroom where i would sleep i saw Takashi at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"I hope there's enough coffee to make myself a cup." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ohh yeah sure, it's just behind you in the cupboard." Takashi said butvit looked like he was thinking about something.

I decided to make myself a cup and sit with Takashi at the table.

"So what's bothering you?" I asked while taking a sip from my coffee.

"It's nothing really i just can't fall asleep." Takashi said but I knew he was lying.

"Cut the bullshit, I've been friends with you for long enough to know when you are lying and when something is bothering you."

"Dammit and i though I had a perfect poker face." Takashi chuckled.

"No you don't, on the contrary your poker face sucks worse than Tagaki's personality. So what's bothering you?"

"Fine I'll tell you, I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yeah I'm scared, i don't know if we can survive this, i don't know if my family is alive, I'm scared of being bitten hell I'm scared of going to sleep and letting my guard down. You are actually lucky your family tought you all those skills. You don't have anything to be scared of."

" You're not the only one who's scared. It might not look like it but eveybody here is scared, even Sizuka, Saeko, Khota all of them are scared."

"And what about you?"

"Me, I'm terrified." I said while laughing

"Just because i was trained doesn't mean i don't feel fear. But even though I'm scared do you know what keeps me going?"

"What?"

"There are some things in life we can't run away from. I can't run away from this. So what should i do, accept my fate, accept the fact that i might die and let the fear control me? If you think like that it means you've already given up. I have to many people who trust me to give up now. Even if i don't make it, its fine because at least i know if i die i died because i fought not because i gave up. And the same thing counts for you. There are a lot of people who put their trust in you, including me. So don't give up just yet.' I said while finishing my coffee while standing up and going to bed.

"Akito." Takashi said while i was walking away. I turned around to look at him.

"Thanks." He said whith a smile on his face.

"Anytime." I said and turned around and went to bed.

I stepped in the bedroom and saw that Yukino was already asleep, and had taken over most of the bed.

"Great this makes things a lot easier." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose.

Reluctantly i decided to climb in the bed and take the least space possible, while sleeping as close to the edge as possible. And with that i fell asleep.

Three and a half hours later:

"Akito... Akito wake up." I heard someone say while tugging on me.

"Give me a minute." I said still groggy.

" Don't worry i understand why you don't wanna wake up." The person said which i now knew was Khota.

I felt something warm agains my back and decided to look behind me, only to find Yukino sleeping snugg behind my back with her hands grabbing my shirt.

"What the fuck?" I whisperd not even trying to hide my blush or the shock on my face.

" Hey man its cool if you want to sleep for a hour or so, i know i would." Khota said with a smug look on his face.

" No its fine I'll go do my shift." I said while trying my best to stand up while bnot waking Yukino up.

"Okay, i left the AR-10 on the balcony for you with three clips extra."

"Thanks now get some rest."

" Sure, goodnight."

"Enjoy sleeping next to Tagaki." I said with a smug on my face.

I stood up, got dressed and made my way out of the room and up to the balcony, but i couldn't get the picture of Yukino sleeping next to me. While i was lost in thought i didn't hear someone sneak up behind me.

"Looks like you found out that Yukino is a rough sleeper." Saeko said behind me, knocking me out of thought and scaring the hell out of me.

" And you couldn't tell me that earlier." I said

"Well what fun would that be?" Saeko laughed.

"You know you are a evil whitch you know that."

" You called me a whitch, you are a mean person Akito, now you've hurt my feelings." She replied with a mock hurt voice.

" Well the truth hurts." I replied with a smirk in my face.

" I will get you back, don't say i didn't warn you." She replied

"Shouldn't you be in bed, its still long before 8am." I said while looking through the scope of the gun, scanning the streets.

" I should but..."

"But what?"

"It's difficult to sleep, with everything that's happend. I guess it's to much, even for me."

"Yeah no kidding. Evertime i fall asleep it's the same nightmares over and over again, i keep replaying the deaths I've seen over and over and i can't do shit about it."

"So even our own supersoldier is having trouble with nightmares." Saeko said with a small scoff

"Well I'm only human, i have nightmares as well." I replied while scanning the streets."

"How do you think the others are coping?" Saeko asked

"It's difficult to say. Takashi is scared but after i talked to him seems like he can handle it, Tagaki has lost it once, but apart from that see seems to be doing ok, Khota is doing quite well, especially since he found the guns, Sizuka is still as ditzy as she was at school and seems to be adapting fine and Yukino, i don't know. I just don't konw her long enough to see how this is affecting her and her being extremely closed off from the others isn't helping me at all."

"And what about you, how are you coping?

"Honestly I'm stressed and I'm tired. This whole situation is messed up and for once there's no getting out of this one. I'm supposed to be the strong fearless one in the group with advanced military training, but in all honesty I'm probably the most terrified of the group. And it's not about me dying, I'm not afraid of that, I'm afraid I'll fuck up and someone dies because i wasn't good enough or i made the wrong choice. That scares me more than anything."

Saeko sat in silence for a while, probably thinking about my answer

"Then don't fail." Saeko said

"Easier said than done. I don't know what we're running into tomorrow or even later. I can't predict anything about this and that scares me, i can't plan ahead of time because the circumstances can change at any moment, plus we have to..."

I wanted to continue futher but Saeko stopped me with a hug.

"Your over thinking things. Take one step at a time, nobody can predict the future so stop trying, what's important is that we are alive now." And with that she left me alone with my thoughts.

Maybe she's right, I'm putting to much pressure on myself and it's not doing me any favours.

Not much happend after Saeko left. As sort of scheduled i woke everyone up at 8 am, ignoring that i had to wake Takashi up to do his shift. The poor guy needed some sleep. I was busy in the kitchen preparing coffee and tea for everyone when the first of the group walked in.

"Morning." Saya said, still groggy from waking up.

"Do you want coffee or tea?" I asked not bothering to look up from the table. To say i wasn't feeling the effects of a double shift would be a massive lie. Luckily this problem can be solved with a good strong cup of coffee...or 3.

"Tea, i honestly can't understand why people would drink that vulgar tasting concoction." Saya said while i handed the cup of tea over to her.

"Hey, don't insult coffee. This wonder is the reason i have enough energy to deal with you." I said with a smirk. There is just something therapeutic about pussing her buttons.

Soon after the rest of the gang walked in and took their chosen beverage. The girls decided to make breakfast, which of course I didn't complain about.

"Akito why didn't you wake me to do my shift? Takashi asked

"Because i wouldn't be able to sleep after being woken up. So i thought of keeping watch longer instead of doing nothing." I replied, but that was obviously a lie. The real reason why i didn't want to wake him was because i felt like he needed a decent night's sleep. Since the outbreak began Takashi has been working,h is ass of, and i don't think that he has had any time to rest especially since he was seperated from the bus.

"Breakfast is ready." Rei said while bringing the food to our plates. It was a normal western breakfast. Bacon and eggs, and let me tell you, it was delicious.

While enjoying our breakfast Seako looked over to me and took out her phone with a smirk.

This isn't going to end while for me

"Hey Yukino, i have something to show you on my phone."Seako said. At this point i already braced myself for what was coming next, trying to stop Saeko, is like punching a brick wall, you only hurt yourself.

"What is...what the hell!" Yukino said after looking at her phone. The look on her face was one mixed with shock, anger, rage and embarrassment.

Jip I'm so fucking dead

"Do you have anything to say for yourself Akito?" Seako asked with a smirk.

"Yukino you were sleeping, at some point you used my shoulder as a pillow, i didn't want to wake you because you needed a rest, Saeko took a picture. That's what happend." I said in the most monatone voice i could achieve while eating my breakfast and drinking my coffee like nothing happend.

Please God let it work!

She still looked furious at both me and Saeko but decided not to say anything and stormed out the room.

"You just had to do that did you?" I asked Saeko

"Don't worry, she's just embarrassed , she'll get over it." Saeko replied as if nothing happend.

"Well she looked furious, almost like she wanted to kill me." I replied back

"If she was angry she would've attacked you by now. She doesn't want to show weekness or really depend on others." Saeko said.

"Why?" I asked. I know how it feels to not want to rely on someone else, but i threw that mentality out the door the second this thing started, well tried to. You won't survive this alone and to rely on someone you trust can make a big difference...unless she doesn't trust us.

"She has gone through a lot, and the people she relied on were the ones who stabbed her in the back. I won't say anything more, but it's not like she doesn't trust you, it's just that she is scared to trust and get hurt."

After hearing this i sat in silence. I didn't know what to think or do in a situation like this. Should i talk to her? Should i leave her?

"Akito let's go. We need to scout the convenience store." Takashi said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Right, Hirano you and Saeko are on security. I'll take my assault rifle and the Itacha with in case anything happens. I want to get in and out of the store as quickly and quietly as possible. Do you guys need anything?"

"Akito take all toothpaste, toothrushes, shaving cream, razors, soap and spray if you can. Try to get all the medical items you can get espasally disinfectant and bandages. And of course you have to get as much canned food and water as possible. You can also get sweets and cady bars. If you can try taking soft drinks aswell, might as well enjoy ourselves while these stuff lasts." Rei said

"Ok, but to get all these things we'll need the humvee. I know how to drive it so it shouldn't be a problem, i can also refuel it at the gas station by the store." I said while getting the keys for the humvee.

" Well i guess that's that. Let's go." I said while walking out the door."

About ten minutes later we were at the convenience store.

I'll go in first and check if it's clear. You watch my back." I said while climbing out of the humvee.

"Remember to lock the doors." Takashi said.

After stepping into the convenience store i took out my sword and walked through the store. It looked surprisingly quite. After going all the rows, i determined that the store was clear.

"Takashi, the store is clear but try to stay quite, i don't want to lure those that are outside. We had a couple of duffel bags with us which we started filling to the brim with food, water, medicine and everything Rei mentioned. We also took some female supplies frlor the girls. After we ran out of duffel bags, we used normal plastic bags. After we cleared the store, we went and put everything into the humvee. All in all it took us 2 hours to raid the store

"Well we hit the store so now we have to refuel the humvee." Takashi said.

"Yeah lets do that later. Let's drive around and see if we cant find something else we can use." I said while starting the humvee.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Takashi asked

"Yes, besides i know you dont want to go back to the house now." I said with a smirk.

"Ehh you got me." Takashi saod while chuckling.

And with that we drove through the area looking for things to use. We made small talk in the humvee to pass the time. It seemed like Takashi enjoyed the ride, i guess it took his mind of things.

"So how are you feeling, still scared?" I asked

"Scared? Yeah i guess i still am, but your pep talk helped a lot so so now it doesn't bother me that much, it's not like i can just get rid of it but i won't give into it." Takashi said, full of confidence.

"Keep a mentality like that and you'll be fine." i said," just don't loose hope."

After driving around for three more hours we decided to refuel the humvee and go home.

Later that evening:

"Well atleast we still have power" I said while me, Takashi and Khota were watching TV in the upstairs room where we found the guns.

"But for how long?" Khota replied

"Well lets see, the government will try to keep the infrastructure running as long as possible and will deploy a lot of assets to protect it. At the rate this infection is spreading i estimate that we will have running water and electricity for about 2 weeks, before it shuts down." i answered back.

"Two weeks, that is not very long, what do we do afrer that?" Takashi asked

"Well after that we need to get used to living without electricity and the other creature comforts we've had all our lives. We need to find suitable clean drinking water and we need to scanvange for food and basic necessities. I'm not going to lie, that's when the shit hits the fan and it's every group in a free for all to get those supplies, and those who lose die." I replied back at Takashi.

After a moment of silence, we heard the girls having fun in the bathroom.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Takashi said

"Wanna go peak at them like real men should?" Khota replied.

"Didn't i answer this question before?" I asked Khota

"Jeez you guys are no fun" Khota replied back

"Still, aren't they making too much noise?" Takashi asked

"Nope it's fine, it looks like all of them are attracted to the noise over there." I said while we walked out onto the balcony and pointed towards the bridge.

"Damn there's a lot of people." Takashi said

"Most of them won't survive." I said whie turning back to walk into the apartment.

Nobody argued or said anything about my comment Takashi followed me back into the apartment.

"So i wanted to ask you this, what are you going to do about Yukino, she still looks kinda pissed at you?" Takashi asked with a amused look on his face.

"Don't remind me, if looks could kill i probably would've been dead the second we walked into that door after our trip." I sighed.

"So what you going to do about it?" He asked.

"I don't know. At the moment there's nothing i can do about it, so I'll just wait until she's cooled down." I replied.

Takashi wanted to say something but was cut short by Khota.

"Guys change the channel on the TV to the news. He said very seriously.

Takashi was first at the remote and turned the TV on to a local news station which was covering the blockade at the bridge near us. On the screen was a man with a group of people behind him who looked like they were striking or rioting against something.

"This abuse by the police is unforgivable! We believe that this killer pandemic is caused by biological weapons developed by our government and foreign nations!" The guy in front shouted while the crowd backed him up.

What a load of bullshit, these people actually think they have time to waste on shit like this?

"Are you serious? There's now way that science can explain any of this!" Takashi said while backing away from the TV

"Well that would be the usual backstory in a video game." Khota added

"These poor people really think they have time to waste on protesting. They don't realise that they are drawing attention from Them." I said

Then suddenly we heard a gunshot coming from outside by the bridge

"Shit, Khota ready your gun and keep it near you, Takashi go downstairs and make sure all the doors and windows are locked and if you can move some cupboards in front of the windows do it!" I said while i jumped up and readied my assault rifle.

"On it!" Takashi shouted before running downstairs.

I turned to watch the news and saw that the shot came from a scared police officer who shot at thw undead who were coming over the bridge. This caused a chain reaction on the other officers who also started shooting.

"Don't shoot!" A woman shouted on the bridge between the undead.

"This child and i are still alive. I beg you... please save my child!" She shouted before the child she carried in her arms rose up and bit her in the neck. The woman dropped the child and started to change. One policemen ended her life with a bullet to the head.

At this point Takashi came back in the room.

"O God." He said while staring at the TV

"The despicable police have finally resorted to indiscriminately using violence against the citizens! This abuse of power by the police is unforgivable! " The man from the protestors started shouting. The camera then focused on a police officer who walked up to the man in front of the group and turned him around to face him.

"Stand down immediately. It's dangerous for you guys to be here too." The police officer said in a professional manner."

" Screw you! You're just trying to cover up the conspiracy framed by our government!" The man shouted back.

"I'll repeat myself one last time. Disband immediately." The officer replied still acting professional.

" I refuse! Go away!" The man shouted back and the crowd started joining as well.

"We have been ordered to take any measure necessary to maintain order. It's bot exactly legal, but the order is absolute." The police officer said before he pulled out his gun and shot the man point blank in the face. After that the news channel switched off.

"This is insane." Khota said

"It's only going to get worse." I replied.

" I think we should get moving." Takashi said.

"Bad idea, we won't be able to see well in the dark. Khota replied. Juat as he finished something launched out to grap Takashi while i rolled away from the bed.

I then realised that it was Sizuka, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her who hugged Takashi from behind.

"Komoru." She said while slowly trying to grap a specific area on his pants, which he stopped but got a kiss on the cheek as a alternative. After that he tried pushing her away but accidentally grabbed her breasts.

Me and Khota was still in shock, seeing a teacher like this.

"Sorry! And teach are you..." Takashi said

Yup dude she is drunk. I said mentally

"It's fine isn't it? And just for a little bit." She said and tried to grap his private part again.

Then she turned her attention to poor Khota.

"Khota cutie!" She called out to him.

"Cutie?" Khota looked confused

"You've been a good boy so here's your reward." She said seductively and kissed him on the cheek.

And that was my time and opportunity to save my own ass and get the hell out of that room, which i gladly took.

I walked out of the room and down the stairs where i passed Rei who looked just as drunk as Sizuka.

Oh Takashi i don't envy you right now.

I was heading to the kitchen when i saw Saya in a very short tank top and what i guess was sport shorts sleeping on the couch. Oh Hirano i think this much stimulation is too much for you to handle.

I walked into the kitchen where i saw Seako and Yukino both wearing aprons and not much else, well Yukino atleast had a short white skirt on with her bra while Seako went and skiped the skirt and decided that an apron and a panty would be a better alternative.

"Our dinner will be ready soon, it will also be our lunch for tomorrow." Seako said. Meanwhile Yukino turned around and saw me in the kitchen trying my best not to look down, blushed and ran out of the kitchen.

"While i guess she's still angry at me." I said

I don't think that's the case Akito, i think she's just embarrassed whith the attire she's wearing and didn't want anyone to see het in it, after all she is a shy girl." Seako said while getting something out of the fridge

"Still doesn't make me feel any better." I said while leaning on one of the counter tops. Takashi entered the kitchen to get something to drink and was surprised to put it mildly at Seako's attire.

Before he could say anything Rei started to call him so like any tired man he just sighed and walked up the stairs towards her.

" In times like these, girls enjoy acting helpless." Seako said while stirring the pot on the stove.

"Does that include you Seako, because you certainly don't look like it?" I asked

"Are you implying that I'm not a girl?" Seako asked in mock hurt

"Nope thats not what i meant." I said in defence

"Than what did you mean, that i might be too tomboyish to be like a normal girl, I'm deeply hurt Akito." Seako said pretending to be hurt and sad at the same time.

"Thats not... a forget it i give up, I'm not playing this game." I said in defeat

" Aww and it was just getting fun." She replied

"Fun for who?" I asked

Before she could reply we heard a dog barking outside so i ran up the stairs where Takashi and Hirano already were.

"This is really bad." Khouta said while we looked down at the street only to see infected swarming the entire street.

I ran and turned off the lights in the upstairs bedroom before i went to the top of the stairs.

"Seako lights off now." I said and returned to Takashi and Hirano.

Outside we could see a guy with a shotgun shooting at the undead but got overwhelmed when he had to reload. At this point Seako joined us on the balcony.

"This situation is really taking a turn for the worse." She said.

"Damn this is awful!" Takashi shouted while walking away from the balcony.

"Akito, Takashi, are we going to shoot?" Khouta asked

"Well of course we are goi..." Takashi said before i interrupted him

" I hate to say this but no we're not. Takashi have you forgotten that they react to sound, if we shoot this whole place will be overrun and we'll be killed." I said

"Unfortunately we can't help everyone, turning off the lights was a good idea otherwise it would act like a becon to others." Seako said while stepping into the bedroom.

"Look for yourself, you must get used to this." She said and handed him the binoculars.

"I thought you were a little different, Bushujima-san" Takashi said. Meanwhile i stepped into the bedroom and got my equipment ready just incace we had to fight. I loaded one of the clips into my assault rifle. And made sure i had everything i need.

"Don't misunderstand Komuro, I'm merely stating the truth, if you don't believe me asked Akit what he thinks." She said and walked away

"Akito, is what she said right?" Takashi asked

"Unfortunately she is, we start shooting now and trying to save people and we die, it's as simple as that, there's to many of them to fight and there's more coming, we can't save everyone, we have to think about our safety first, believe me every cell in my body is itching to go out there and save those people but if i do that we all die, it might be selfish and cruel but that's the world we live in now." I said

Takashi looked at me and walked out onto the balcony. He looked through the binoculars at the streets below.

"It's hell out there." He said

I was busy putting on my blazer when i heard Hirano shout "Lets rock and roll!" followed by a gunshot.

I ran out onto the balcony

"What the hell are you shooting at?" I asked, i admit i am a bit angry but i didn't know his reason so I'll hear him out.

"I've never shot this gun before and i already scored a headshot with it, well to be fair the target is less than 100 metres away." And then he fired a couple more shots

" Hirano, what was that about not shooting?" I asked

"Dude there's a little girl down there!" He shouted back

"What?" I said and looked through the scope of my gun and saw the little girl next to a dead body.

"Shit! Takashi let's go!" I said

"You're going to save her right?" Hirano asked

"Of course, besides i need some target practice, Hirano ypu cover us from here, Takashi you're with me, we're going to get this girl and get the hell out of here as quick as possible, tell the girls to start packing." i said while running down the stairs

"Takashi, Akito?" Rei asled while we were making our way down the stairs.

"We're going to rescue a little girl." Takashi said

"Then I'll go with." She replied

"No. Stay here and guard the gate, Akito and i are going on bike." Takashi replied. Meanwhile Seako came up the stairs.

"Sorry Seako it seems i still have some human qualities after all." Takashi said.

"It's fine, we'll pack up and guard the place while you guys are away." She replied

"Anything i should help with?" Yukino asked who still looked a little sleepy, i guess she took a nap.

"Wake up Tagaki, pack up and help Rei and Seako protect the gate." I said whiel walking down the stairs.

After Takashi and I went outside where the bike was parked Seako and Rei opened the gate for us and also placed a ramp for us to jumb across the yard and into the street.

"Be careful you guys." Rei said while Takashi started the bike

"Will do." Takashi replied and with that we took off on the bike.

We landed in the street which was full and i mean full of infected. Luckily Hirano helped clear some of the infected who got to close to the bike while we were driving.

And then when we got to the gate of the house where the little girl was Takashi did something really stupid which ended up in us totalling the bike and us falling onto hard ground, luckily we atleast reached the house where the little girl was.

"Dude what the hell were you trying?" I said to Takashi

"I was trying to make a cool entrance!" Takashi replied

"Well your entrance sucked." I said back

"Atleast we made it." Takashi replied

Before i could reply infected started coming in from the front gate.

"We need to close that gate, but we need to clear the infected from it firs." Takashi said

"Takashi stay and protect the girl, I'll figure out how to close the gate." I said

"Wait that's suicide, you can't do it alone!" Takashi shouted

"Well it's not like we have a choice!" I shouted back

Shit, if i had someone to cover me while i closed the gate it wouldn't be a problem, but Hirano is doing his best from the safehouse and i need Takashi to cover the girl. Dammit

"Pfft!"

"Pfft!"

"Close the gate I'll cover you!" Someone shouted

I turn around and spot a guy with military cargo pants, a tactical shirt and body vest with a silenced assault rifle

"Get going!" He shouted. Thankfull for the support i gave a nod and ran to the gate while the stranger gave cover fire.

His accuracy and fire consistency, he must be military.

I finally made it to the gate and closed it.

I returned to Takashi while the stranger made his way down the roof of the house

Deciding not to be fully trustful i raised my gun and pointed at him.

"Easy I'm on your side, i came rushing to save the little girl." The stranger said whil lowering his weapon, a silenced Scar-H and raising his hands.

Deciding to trust the stranger i lowered my weapon and he lowered his hands.

"Sorry, thanks for the cover fire there." I said to the stranger

"Don't mention it. I think we can exchange pleasantries later, for now we need to get out of the area, the whole place is swarming with infected." He said

We then turned our attention to the little girl and Takashi who threw a white sheet over her dead father and placed a flower on his body.

I closed my eyes as a sign of respect and prayed that the fathef made piece with his life before he passed away. The stranger doing the same

After i opened my eyes i also saw a little white dog next to the girl who was crying in Takashi's arms.

"Your father was very brave." Takashi said in a soothing sympathetic voice.

"Takashi we need to move, the gate's not gonna last forever." I said in a soft remorseful voice.

"Yeah you're right, the girl's name is Alice."

"Hey Alice, my name is Akito." I said with a friendly smile

"Hey sweetie my names Johnathan." The stranger replied.

Alice looked a little unsure when she looked at us, but Takashi reassured her that we are his friends.

"Can we trust him?" Takashi asked me while eying Johnathan

"From the way you shoot to the gear ypu have i guess your military or former military." I said

"Former US Marine, i moved to Japan 2 weeks ago." Johnathan replied

"Still doesn't answer my question." Takashi said.

"If he wanted to kill us, he could've killed us while he was ontl the roof, i say we trust him ." I replied.

"I'll answer all your questions when we're safe, for now ae need to find a way out of here, the front gate is a now go unless you want to be McDonald's to the infected." Johnathan replied

Scanning around i only found one escape route we can use.

"Takashi grab the girl and the dog, and climb up the wall over there, we can walk on top of it till we get away from the horde, after that we need to jumb and run like hell. You go first, Johnathan and i will follow and cover you, sounds good?" I said

"Hey man as long as i don't become a zombie takeaway I'm up for it." Johnathan replied

Takashi nodded and picked Alice up and put her on his shoulders while stuffing the puppy infront of his shirt. He then climed up the wall and started to balance his way on it. Johnathan climbed up next and finally i climbed last.

We then made our way across the wall until Takashi stoped.

"Ummm say that again?" I heard Takashi say

"I need to pee." Alice said

I could hear Johnathan struggling to keep his laugh in

"Can you hold it in?" Takashi asked

"No i can't." She replied

"Okay the ln just let it go, i promise i won't be mad." Takashi said in a very depressed tone

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Yeah go ahead." Takashi said

Then we saw Takashi's jacket getting wetter and wetter and finally neither Johnathan nor I could contain our laughter.

"Oh Takashi...not so hot under the coller now are you." I said between breaths.

"Akito I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up." Takashi replied

"Hey cool down man, is what I'd like to say but i think you've already got help in that department." Johnathan replied.

"I'm just gonna keep walking." Takashi said

"That's the only thing you can do right now, you're already dripping as it is." I replied

After taking the few jabs at Takashi we continued the walk until a zombie nearly grabbed Takashi's foot.

"Shit!" He shouted and kicked the zombie in the face and kept his balance.

"You okay?" Johnathan asked

"I'm fine thanks." Takashi replied

Before we could walk futher we saw the Military SUV barrelling down the street with Seako standing on top of it, still in the apron and Hirano pointing the shotgun out of the manhole.

"Oni-chan are those friends of yours?" Alice asked Takashi

"Yeah they're my very dear friends." Takashi replied.

As soon as the SUV stopped at the corner, Seako jumped off and started taking down zombies, Yukino also climbed out and helped her. And Hirano just started unloading with the shotgun.

"Well Johnathan we can't be outdone now can we?" I said while aiming my gun and shooting

"You're damn right we can't." He replied

"Takashi hurry to the SUV, we'll cover you!" I shouted.

"Okay, thanks!" And started running.

"Let's go." I said to Johnathan while we continued to shoot at the undead.

We finally made our way to the SUV and climbed in. Sizuka, then sped away from the area and we headed for the river.

"So who's the new guy?" Saya asked

"This is Johnathan, he helped us rescue Alice the little girl and the puppy." Takashi said.

"Yeah, my name's Johnathan Cross, I'm 21, I'm American and i am a former US Marine, nice to meet you all." Johnathan replied in a relaxed friendly tone

"Damn another military guy, jeez we might just actually survive this." Saya replied.

"Another Military guy?" Johnathan asked.

"Khota Hirano over had a month's training in America with a Blackwater instructor." I replied

"Pleasure to meet you Hirano." Johnathan replied and extended his hand for a handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Johnathan." Khota replied, giving the handshake.

"Hey let's not forget about your training, Akito." Seako said.

"My name's Akito Kimura, I'm 16, my father is a American abd my mother was adopted from America and raised here, my dad and my uncle's are all American military and they taught me how to shoot, fight and pretty much everything they know." I replied

"Tell him about your mother too." Seako replied.

"My mom is a swordswoman and taught me how to fight with weapons like swords and daggers and stuff like that." I said

"Wait Kimura, do you have a older brother?" Johnathan asked me

"Yeah, I do his name is Hitaro." I replied

"Ah now i see, you don't need to tell me your training, your brother and i served together in Afghanistan." He replied.

"Really? That's cool man but why'd you leave?" I asked

"Well i got a honourable Discharge from the Marines after i took a bullet in the leg. After i went home i became a mercenary/bodyguard for people. That's how i landed in Japan 2 weeks ago, i was hired to protect a rich government official and his family."

"Okay as much as we want to hear Akito ask questions, we still need to be introduced." Saya said.

"The noisy one over there is Saya Tagaki." I replied.

"Hey i can introduce myself!" She shouted

"Our Driver is Sizuka, she's our school nurse" i continued.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Sizuka." Johnathan replied.

"Oh please you can call me just Sizuka, it's a pleasure to meet you to Johnathan." Sizuka replied with a smile.

"I'll leave the introductions to the rest, welcome to the group Johnathan." I said and closed my eyes to get some rest.

 ** _Unknown POV_** :

 _A lone figure walks the halls of Fujimi High_ _Shit, walking through the halls of this school really makes me depressed, there's blood and bodies everywhere. These poor kids still had their whole lives in front of them, hell they haven't even properly lived yet._ _Most of them probably haven't even figured out what they were going to do once they graduate from this school. Fortunately none of these bodies resembles the person I'm looking for, which means he probably made it of here quick enough or is hold up on the roof, well knowing him he probably made it out. Well i guess taking a look on the roof won't be such a bad idea just in case._ _Making my way up to the roof makes me even more depressed, from the looks of it they weren't killed by the infected but from their own schoolmates who trampled them to death trying to escape the infected._ _I'm finally on the roof and I'm greeted by more blood, bodies and infected but i deal with them quickly with my knife. The roof's clear so i guess he made it out of the school. My only question now while i turn and look at down towards the city in the distance is, where in this God forsaken hell hole are you_?

AN: Thank you all for all the reviews it really helps me as a writer! sorry it took so long to post this chapter, ive been really busy as of late. i would also like to thank DanteKasaki for his OC Johnathan and for being very patient with waiting for the story to continue


End file.
